The 8th Year: Back In Time
by cuhmeel
Summary: The group is back at Hogwarts. The catch? It's 1977. Follow along as the group and the Marauders go through another year filled with mishaps&mayhem. Sequel to The 8th Years: Mishaps&Mayhem. AU. JPLE SBOC HHR DMOC BZGW GWOC
1. Edible Knickers

Hermione sighed as she tapped her fingers on the table in front of her, occasionally look at her watch from time to time. It had been a very long day for her in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and she was anxiously awaiting the end.

As the final minute approached, she reached for her bag while counting in her head.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she said out loud before standing up and exiting her office.

Hermione walked rather quickly so that she can meet Harry and Blaise in the lobby. The elevator ride was too slow for her, but she was in a rush, so she thought everything was too slow for her liking.

As she entered the lobby, she found that the men weren't there yet. So she took a seat at a nearby empty bench. After about 5 minutes, she finally saw the familiar messy black hair and stood up.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said with a smile before going up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hey, guys," she said, looking at Blaise, "Tough day of training?"

"As usual," Blaise replied.

"How about you, love?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know, the usual looking out for any law breakers. Well, shall we all head to the Burrow now?" she asked.

"Actually, we still have plenty of time. Why don't we stop by the candy shop real quick?" Harry replied, pouting at her.

"Oh alright. Alright with you, Blaise?" she asked the other man.

"I don't mind. I haven't seen Draco in a week," he replied.

With that, everyone got in to position and apparated one by one to the candy shop.

* * *

"Come back to Sugar Rush soon!" a cheery Jenine said to a costumer.

"Draco, time to close up the shop!" she said while turning the 'Open' sign to 'Close.'

Just months after leaving Hogwarts, Jenine and Draco opened up their own candy shop in Diagon Alley called 'Sugar Rush.' Their business immediately started to boom and in January, they paired up with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to make candy pranks.

"You know, I never thought that the edible knickers would be such a big hit," Draco said behind her.

"I know. I didn't know people enjoy eating thongs," she said before laughing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When Jenine saw that it was Hermione, Harry, and Blaise, she immediately opened the door.

"How are you two candy freaks doing?" Hermione said teasingly before giving her cousin in law a hug.

"Well, business has been rather busy lately," she explained.

"Yeah. Since it's the end of August, most of the customers are Hogwarts students, too," Draco finished.

"Probably stocking up for the long year ahead of them," Blaise suggested.

"So, how are my two favorite newly weds today?" she said, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh come on Jenine, we've been married since October. We hardly consider ourselves newly weds anymore," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I still like calling you two that. It can be like, 50 years into the marriage and I'd still call you that," she said jokingly.

"Well, I think we should continue this discussion at the Burrow," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

Jenine and Malfoy made final lock ups before joining the other three so that they can apparate to the Burrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melany locked up the shop before getting ready to leave as well.

"You guys should start getting ready too," she said to the twins, who were developing a new prank that it involved various colors of paint.

They both turned around and she saw that they were both covered in paint.

"Please?" they asked her.

"Where are your wands?" she replied.

"On the table outside," they answered again, pouting.

"Fine," she said before muttering a spell that cleaned them up.

"Hurry, where almost going to be late!" she said.

"Don't worry, we won't be late," her boyfriend replied as he put his wand in his pocket.

"Yeah, Mel. Have we ever made you late for anything before?" Fred asked her.

"No, but if you keep on wasting time then today will be the first."

The twins rolled their eyes before they said, "Ready?"

She nodded before she left the room with a pop. Melany then reappeared in the Weasley's living room, shortly before Geore and Fred arrived.

"Aunt Mela!" Teddy said before going up to her.

Melany bent down and hugged the now three year old boy before he went to go play with the twins.

"Hey dad," she said, taking a seat between him and Tonks.

"How's work?" he asked her.

"Tiring, as usual. Lots of kids nowadays," she replied.

She then turned to Tonks, who was holding a sleeping three month old Serenity.

"She's starting to look like you," Melany said to her.

"Yes, but she has Remus's eyes," she said, smiling.

"Speaking of him where is he?" the other girl replied, turning to his father.

"Getting ready for the meeting I suppose," Sirius replied.

"And you're not?" she asked.

"Naw, too much hard work," he said jokingly.

Melany just rolled her eyes before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. There, she saw the whole group again sitting at the table. George motioned her to sit at the empty seat next to him.

"So did I miss anything?" she asked them after taking a seat.

"I was just explaining how training camp is such a pain in the arse," Ginny said.

A month ago, she had just been accepted to join the Harpies, and Ron went to go play for the Cannons.

"Ginny, mind your mouth," Molly said as she entered the room, "For that, will you please call everyone for the meeting?"

The red head rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen. Soon after, the rest of the grown ups took a seat at the table. Now the only one who was missing was Remus.

"He said he'll be down in a minute," she said to the others.

The group chatted amongst themselves for about 10 minutes before Remus entered the room. But it was not just himself. He was also accompanied by Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster cleared his throat before saying, "I would like to call this meeting for the Order of the Phoenix to begin, please."

The group suddenly shut their mouths and turned to the man.

"Now, the main reason I called you all here for this meeting is that a very important mission has come up regarding this," he said before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a piece of parchment.

He opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore,_

_You are probably why a phoenix is sending you this letter. Well, if you don't know yet, phoenixes are able to send letters to different time zones. So yes, this letter is from your past self. 21 years in the past to be exact._

_The main subject of this letter is that I am in need of help. I have sent the majority of this time's Order of the Phoenix on a very important mission. Three of them happen to be teachers from Hogwarts._

_Since I am having a very difficult time searching for fill ins, I am asking you to please send in some of your people from your time to take their positions._

_Please send me your reply as soon as possible._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When he was done reading, everyone looked at each other with wide eyes and their mouths were hanging.

"Well did you accept?" Tonks asked.

"I was hoping to, but I also have to reply with the names of the people. Which is why I called you all here so that you can approve of my decision," he explained.

"We're listening," Sirius said.

"I was hoping on sending the students who currently graduated Hogwarts," he said, looking at the group.

They then looked at each other, their mouths opening wider.

"Why us, professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought that you guys would have the more experience, seeing that you maintained Dumbledore's army in your 5th year. Plus, you guys just graduated a year ago, so you must still have some information in you heads."

At this, the twins snorted and the group laughed.

"But are you sure they can handle it all, Albus? I mean, they are still pretty young," Molly asked.

"But they did go through the biggest war ever. So time traveling should be nothing compared to that," Arthur argued.

"So, the real question is, do you guys accept the invitation?" Remus said.

The group looked at each other and smiled before Jenine said, "Of course we do!"

Dumbledore grinned and got another piece of parchment out. He stuck it on Fawkes, his phoenix, and the bird flew out the window.

After another 10 minutes, the bird flew in again and Dumbledore read the letter it carried.

_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am delighted that you are sending so much, even though only three are needed. But I am willing to make some students and have two teachers per class._

_The open teaching positions are for Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions._

_I will be expecting them as soon as tomorrow. Thank you for the help you have provided._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Without any hesitation, Harry said, "I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I second that," Ron said, and the others nodded.

"Who do you want to assist you, cousin?" Jenine asked.

He smiled and turned to his wife before saying, "Hermione, would you like to?"

She smiled as well and said, "Of course!"

"Great. So any Potion takers?" Sirius asked.

"We'll do it!" the twins said enthusiastically.

"You two? You guys can't even do your own homework," Ginny said.

"Ah, but they did get outstanding on their NEWTs," Melany said.

"Fine, fine. As long as they actually teach something," the red head girl replied.

"Oh, we will," the twins said with mischievous grins on their faces.

"And last is Muggle Studies," Remus said.

"I nominate Melany and Jenine. They taught us a lot about muggle candy last year," Blaise said.

"I second that!" Draco replied, winking at Jenine.

"Alright, then. While those people teach, the rest of you will all become students. I expect to see you all at m office tomorrow morning at 8. Am I clear?" Dumbledore said to his former students, who just nodded.

"Okay then, good night everyone," he said before leaving with a pop.

* * *

Everyone decided to go get packed and come back to the burrow so that they can sleep over. Even though they were supposed to sleep early, the group was still wide awake in the living room.

"I can't believe we're going back 21 years. That's what? 1977?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Wait, 1977?" Harry asked.

"That's should be right. Why?" she replied.

"That's the year the Mauraders were in school," Melany said.

"Yeah, along with Harry's, Melany's, and my mom," Jenine replied.

"Yes! We're actually going to meet the famous Mauraders!" Fred said with excitement in his voice.

"You've met Sirius and Remus," Hermione clarified.

"I meant all of them together," he replied.

"Well, I suggest we all get some sleep now. Long day tomorrow," Melany said.

Everyone nodded before getting comfortable. Soon after, they were all fast asleep.


	2. Porter, Martinez, and White

_A/N: Alright,there are many things I would like to say._

_First of all, if you wanted more of Harry's and Hermione's wedding, I will be doing a one shot of that later._

_Second, I'm very very VERY sorry I don't update as fast as I did before. School just started, so I have to do this bit by bit._

_And third, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Janel Martinez. That's where i got the last name from. I know you may think it's kinda lame, but there was nothing else I could think of._

_Alright, that should be all. _

_ON WITH THE STORY!!_

* * *

Harry was surprisingly the first one up. He thought that it was probably because he was actually going to see his parents for the first time since he was a baby.

He quickly changed and woke the others. He decided that his first victim would be Ron.

"Ron," he whispered to the sleeping figure on the floor, "Wake up."

When there was no response, Harry began slightly poking him on the arm. The boy on the floor just grunted and continued snoring. When he got fed up, he kicked him very hard on the back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron said, rubbing his back.

"Come on, it's almost 7. Dumbledore will have our throats if we're not there on time," he said, helping the boy up.

By 7:30, everyone was awake and ready to go. They excitedly ate breakfast that Molly had prepared for them.

"Hurry dearies. I want you all to be in Hogsmeade by 7:50," Molly rushed.

"I wish I could come. I want to see our old selves," Sirius said to Remus.

"Don't worry dad, I'll send your love to you when I see you," Melany replied.

"Can you not help but wonder how weird that sounds?" Jenine said.

Everyone laughed in agreement.

"1977. What year was that for us Moony?" Sirius asked his friend.

"That would be our 7th year. I thought you would've remembered that," the other replied.

"Since when did he ever remembered?" Melany teased.

"For your information, I remember plenty from that year," he said.

"Like?" Ginny asked.

"Like," the ex convict thought before continuing, "like James and Lily finally got together that year."

"I thought they got together a long time ago before that?" Harry said.

The two mauraders snorted before Remus said, "Are you kidding? Your mother hated your father up until then."

"What made her change her mind?" Draco asked.

Sirius shrugged while saying, "Who knows."

"Okay, okay. Enough chit chat. You lot best get a move on," Molly nagged.

The group got up from the table and gathered their things together before saying their goodbyes to everyone.

"Watch yourselves over there. Especially since I'm there," Sirius said coolly.

"We'll try not to flatter ourselves," his daughter said.

The group then disappeared with a pop and reappeared in front of Zonkos. They then saw the carriage that would bring them up to the castle.

When they got off, Blaise said, "And we actually thought that we were never going to come back again."

"Well then we were wrong, weren't we?" Ginny said.

Blaise rolled his eyes before they started their way to the headmaster's office.

"Who knows the password?" Hermione asked.

"Come on Hermione, what do you think it is?" Ron asked, but she merely shrugged.

The red head sighed before saying, "Lemon Drops."

The statue moved aside and the group entered the office.

"Ah good. You came on time," a familiar voice said.

"How exactly will we be getting there, professor?" Draco asked.

"I've made a special portkey that will send you back in time, but you're still going to arrive at the same place," he explained.

"How long are we exactly going to stay there?" Hermione asked.

"That is for my past self to tell you. Now you all must be going," the old man said before grabbing an old robe.

"Have fun and good luck," he said before the group grabbed on to the coat at once.

The surroundings then turned black and everyone had a sense that they were spinning quite quickly. When they landed, everyone looked around. They didn't feel very much different, and their surroundings wasn't any different either.

"Ah, you're here," a familiar voice said.

They looked to see where it came from and there, sitting at his desk, was a younger version of Dumbledore. He didn't look any different, his beard was just shorter.

"I take you guys are here for my request," he said, while the group nodded.

"Let me start by asking who will be teaching," he said before the assigned teachers raised their hands.

"And what are you teaching," he asked Harry.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts, sir. And my wife will be assisting me," he said, motioning towards Hermione.

Dumbledore came up to Jenine before she said, "Muggle studies for us."

"And you two?" he asked the twins.

"We will be teaching potions, sir," they both said.

Dumbledore nodded while going up to Harry again.

"You look oddly familiar. Child of someone here?"

Harry nodded before saying, "James Potter and Lily Evans."

"Ah I see. And the rest of you will all be students I suppose?" he said, looking at the others.

"Yes sir, we will," Draco replied.

"Malfoy, I presume?" the professor asked, and the boy nodded.

"Alright. The first business we have to cover is what houses you will be sorted in. All of you in Gryffindor when you were in school?"

"They are, but we were Slytherins," Blaise said.

"Well, do you want to be in Slytherin?" he asked.

"I honestly don't care," Draco said.

"Okay, I think I find it easier that you all be in one house. So Gryffindor it is. Now next is housing. Would you like it better if you all be in one tower?"

The group nodded with no hesitation.

"Alright, then. Any questions?"

"Sir, isn't it better if we at least change our last name?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. Well I suggest that only two," he looked at Draco and Harry, "change your names, since your parents are currently in school right now."

"How about me?" Jenine asked.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment before saying, "James's other kid, am I correct?"

"No, sir. His sister, Charlotte's, daughter," she replied.

"Ah yes, Charlotte Potter. Well, you shall change your name as well," he said.

"Oh, and me too," Melany said, waving her hand, "I'm Sirius Black's kid."

"My, my. The mauraders will be, er, busy, when they leave here. Well, might as well change your name as well. Anyone else?" he asked.

When everyone shook their head, he went over the door and said, "Follow me."

The group walked down the familiar halls of Hogwarts. It didn't look any different from the future, so they knew they wouldn't have any trouble getting around.

"Dragon scale," the man said to the portrait of a young lady.

The portrait swung open and the group flooded in, looking around in amazement. The common room was the exact same common room they had stayed in during their 8th year.

"How weird is this?" the twins both said.

"Well, hopefully the weirdness won't bother you as much during your stay," Dumbledore started, "The feast will begin at 6 this evening, but I suggest you be at the hall by 5:30 to meet the other professors. Until then, I bid you goodbye."

With that, the man left the room.

"Shall we go get settled in then?" Hermione suggested before the group nodded and separated to the two staircases.

"So what are you guys going to change your name to?" Ginny asked.

"Mines is easy. White," Melany said, shrugging.

"Wow, you must've put a lot of thought into that one," Jenine said sarcastically.

"Oh hey, I have something for you!" Melany said.

"Okay, go for it."

"Jenine Pooter," she said jokingly.

The other girl got a pillow and threw it at Melany while the rest of them laughed.

"Hey, I have one!" Ginny said.

"It better not be anything stupid," Jenine said.

"It's not. I was just thinking of Jenine Porter. Harry can have the same last name, since you two look alike anyway."

"That's a good idea, Gin. I'll go tell the boys," Jenine said before leaving the dorm to visit the boys.

When she reached their door, she knocked three times before Ron answered the door.

"Can I come in, Ronnie?" she asked.

"Okay, but only because I don't want another groin kick," he said, moving over for her to come in.

"May we help you?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually. Have you put some thought into what your last names will be?" she asked.

"No," Draco and Harry said together plainly.

"I thought so. Well, I'm thinking that you and I should probably have the same last name," she said, looking at her cousin.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Does Porter sound alright for you?" she asked.

"Harry Porter. Sounds good to me," he replied.

"And you?" she asked Draco.

"Nope, no idea," he said.

Jenine thought for a moment before saying, "Oh how about Martinez?"

Her boyfriend made a face and said, "But that's so-"

"So what? Muggle?" she finished.

"Well, yeah."

"How about Draco Pooter?" Melany said from the door.

Jenine laughed and said, "Pick one."

"Well, I guess Martinez is better than Pooter. So I'll go with that," he said.

"Alright then, it's settled," Melany said, taking a seat next to George, "You two are Harry and Jenine Porter. You are Draco Martinez. And I am Melany White."

"White? That's all you could think of?" George said teasingly, which earned him a slap on the arm.

"It's not my fault I don't like thinking that much into things!" she said.

"I know, and that's why I love you," he said.

"Alright love birds. We have about another 2 hours before the feast, so we should get ready," Jenine said.

With that, the two girls left the room and eagerly got ready for the feast.


	3. Normal People

Maurader's POV

James, Sirius, and Remus sat in a compartment that luckily they had to themselves. They then got settled in before engaging in a conversation.

"Can you believe it's finally our 7th year?" a young Remus said.

"Yeah, which means it James's last chance to win Lily," Sirius replied.

"And you're last chance to win over Arianne," James said to him.

"For the last bloody time! I do not like Arianne!" he screeched.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," he teased.

"Why are you guys still denying your love for each other?" Remus asked.

"Because there's no love that exists in the first place," Sirius whined.

"Sure there isn't," the other two muttered.

Sirius just sighed and started to stare out the window.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans, Charlotte Potter, and Arianne Matthews were still looking through the train for an empty compartment.

"Come on, why don't we just go into any old compartment?" Charlotte complained.

"Well if you haven't noticed, all of them are full," Lily clarified.

"Fine," she said, defeated.

After a brief pause, Charlotte said to Lily, " So how are you and my brother doing?"

"Oh, come on, Char, is that a serious question?" Arianne asked.

"I guess not. The real question should be is how are you and Sirius doing?" she asked.

"Do I have to answer that question?" she replied.

"I'd appreciate it if you do, Anne."

"For your information, there's nothing going on between me and Sirius. Happy?" she replied, frustrated.

"But you know you want something. Am I right?" she said, excitedly.

"No, Charlotte, you're not right," she said.

"Will you two stop arguing and help me look?" Lily said.

"How about this one? There's only three people," Charlotte said, and the other girls nodded.

When they entered, the sighed in irritation to see who those three people were.

"Can we help you with something, ladies?" Remus asked.

"We were about to sit here, but since it looks like it's full-" Lily started.

"Nonsense Lilyflower! You can always sit on my lap," James said cheekily.

"First of all, never call me that. Second of all, never in a million years will I even touch you," she said.

"Oh come on, Lily. Everywhere else is full," Charlotte pouted.

"Fine, but I'm not sitting on its lap," she said, looking at James.

"Ouch," Remus teased as the girls took a seat across from them.

"Matthews," Sirius said to the girl as she took a seat across from him.

"Black," she replied plainly before they had a quite intense stare down.

"Oh why don't you two just snog your brains out already!" James said while staring at the two.

"Why would we do that?" Sirius asked.

"Because you two obviously love each other!" Charlotte said.

"I don't see it. Do you see it Black?" Arianne asked.

"Nope, not a thing," he replied.

The group sighed in frustration before engaging in dead silence.

Finally James asked, "Lily, do you want to go out with me?"

"No, Potter," she said plainly.

"Number 746," Sirius said.

"You've actually been keeping count?" Lily asked.

"Well there's nothing better to do throughout the years," he replied.

"Well, there are things called learning and thinking," Charlotte said.

Remus snorted before saying, "Like he ever thinks."

"For your information, I do think," Sirius retorted.

"Really? Like what?" Lily asked

"Like, what comes out of my mouth," he said, trying to act smart.

"That doesn't count," James said.

"Fine! I think of," he paused, "I think of thoughts."

The group laughed as the tension lifted from the air and they continued to talk throughout the whole train ride.

* * *

Back at the castle, the group left the tower by 5:20 and headed their way to the Great Hall. As the group made a left to another corridor, George was pulled back.

"What?" he asked his twin.

"Can't a guy have a friendly conversation with his brother?" he replied, smirking.

"Seriously, what?" the other red head said, smirking as well.

"Well I was thinking we should have a little fun on our first day."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for prank pulling?"

Fred gasped before saying, "Too early? What? Has Melany whipped you into place already?"

The other boy made a face before saying, "No, she hasn't. All I'm saying is that I don't want to be causing trouble already.

"Ah, that's why I'll make sure we're not to blame for," he said coolly.

"Oh really? Then who'll be blamed?"

Fred smirked before saying, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

They then spoke of the plan before heading towards the Great Hall.

"Where have you two been?" Melany asked them as they took a next to her.

"Just exploring the grounds, dear Mela," Fred replied.

"Well good thing you didn't come too late. Students will be coming in soon," she replied.

George was about to speak before he felt a light tap on the shoulder.

"Ah, you two must be the new Potion professors," a younger version of McGonagall said.

"Yes, indeed we are. You are Minerva, right?" George asked.

"That is correct. Of course you should already know that, since you've met me in the future," she replied.

"You know?" the three of them whispered.

"Well, of course I do. But bare in mind that I am the only professor who knows, besides Dumbledore, and I would like to keep it that way," she explained.

"Understood," they repeated again.

"Oh my," she said, looking at her watch, "I better get going. I have to see the 1st years. See you all after the sorting," she replied before walking out of the hall.

As the students entered the hall, they all looked strangely at the group. But out of everyone, it was the Mauraders and the girls who looked at them with the most curiosity.

"Am I the only one who thinks that the guy right there looks like a mini Prongs?" Sirius said, looking at Harry.

"No, I think so too, Sirius," Arianne said.

He looked at her with wide eyes while saying, "Did you just call me Sirius?"

"Yeah, so what?" she replied plainly.

"Well can I call you Arianne?"

"Is there a reason not to?"

"I guess not. How about Anne? Or Annie?"

"Okay don't push it," she replied.

"But seriously, guys, that looks so much like James," Remus said.

"Not really. There's just something different about him, but I can't see what," Charlotte replied.

"I can. He's just way cuter," Lily replied, which made James make a face.

"Hey, how about those two girls?" Arianne said, looking at Jenine and Melany.

"That girl," Lily said, pointing at Jenine, "Looks a lot like Charlotte."

"Maybe she's your distant cousin or something," Remus said.

"Probably. How about that girl," Charlotte said, changing her direction towards Melany.

"She looks a lot like Padfoot," James said.

"Yeah, but there's also a lot of things that resemble someone else, too. I just don't know who it is," Remus said.

At the table, the group was taking small glances at the Mauraders.

"Why are they all staring at you?" George asked Melany.

"If I were to know, do you think I would be wondering the same thing?" she asked before taking another small glance.

"No, I guess not. Don't worry, they're not staring anymore," he replied.

"Okay good. And seriously, where did you guys go?"

"We already told you."

"But you're not telling me something else," she said, pouting.

"Don't worry, love, it's going to be worth waiting for," he said before giving her a quick peck in the cheek.

"It better be," she muttered.

"Hey, it looks like one of the red heads is dating the girl version of Sirius," Charlotte said once they were at the table.

"Why are you still looking? I bet you they think that you're going to be their stalker for the year," her brother teased.

"Oh, shush, James. Can't a normal person be curious?"

"But that's the thing. You fill the person part, but you definitely don't fill the normal part," James said, which earned him a smack on the arm.

"Wow, looks like your mom has quite the temper," Draco whispered on Jenine's ear.

"Yeah, where do you think I got it from?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it was normal for a girl. Especially when they're on their-" but he was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. And besides, Dumbledore's about to speak," she replied.

"May I have your attention, please?" he started, and the whole hall became quiet.

"Thank you. I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. As usual, we will start with the sorting first."

The sorting went on for about 30 minutes, and Dumbledore stood up once again.

"I would also like to welcome 4 new students. Ginny and Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Martinez. They will all be joining Gryffindor as 7th years. Please give them a warm welcome," he said.

The hall clapped as the four of them made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"I would also like to introduce our new professors. Filling the position of Potions are Fred and George Weasley."

The twins stood up and bowed lightly as the whole hall clapped.

"Second, filling the Muggle Studies position are Melany White and Jenine Porter," he said before the two girls stood up and smiled.

"Last but not least. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers will be Harry Porter and Hermione Granger."

The group applauded once more, before Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!"

"So where are you guys from?" Arianne asked the four new students.

They looked at each other before Ginny said, "We used to go to a school in Ireland, but unfortunately it burned down. So we got transferred here."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm Arianne by the way. You're Ginny, right?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you," she replied.

"Yeah, same here. This is Charlotte Potter and Lily Evans," she said, pointing at the girls.

"Hi," they both said.

"And you're not going to introduce us, Arianne? Honestly, that hurts," Sirius said jokingly.

"Oh shut it, Black," she replied.

"Back to last names again, are we Matthews?" he asked.

"Will you two please contain yourselves?" Remus asked, "Anyways, I'm Remus Lupin. That's Sirius Black, and he's James Potter."

"Oh, cool," Blaise said, "You probably know our names already."

"Yeah. Blaise, Draco, and Ron right?' James asked.

"That's right," the three boys said.

Suddenly, there was a big boom and the students looked up to see bright fireworks going off. After each boom, another firework would go off, leaving all of the students either frightened or amused.

After all was done, Melany said to the twins, "You guys are really going to get in trouble now."

"No we aren't," they both said while smiling.

"What? Why no-" but she was interrupted when McGonagall screamed, "JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK! IN MY CLASS IMMEDIATELY!"

"You two are cruel," Melany said to the twins.

The two boys at the Gryffindor table stood up with confused looks on their faces before McGonagall grabbed them and led their way out of the hall.

"But we didn't do it!" James whined as they entered the professor's room.

"Do you expect me to believe you both?" she asked.

"Honestly, Minnie, we didn't do it!" Sirius said.

"Why should I believe you? After all these years of pulling absurd pranks, do you honestly think I would believe you this one time?"

"YES!" they both screamed.

"Well think again. Detention Wednesday night for both of you. Now I suggest you both go to your tower before you cause anymore trouble," she replied before pushing them out of the classroom.

The two boys walked to the tower with angry looks on their faces.

"So who do you think did it?" Sirius asked.

"Who knows. But you have to admit, that was a pretty good prank," the other boy replied.

"Yeah it was," he replied before entering the tower.

To their surprise, they found the girls and Remus waiting for them.

"Did you guys do it?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course we didn't! But no one believes us," Sirius pouted as he slumped into a chair.

"Who in the right mind would, anyway?" Lily said.

"Seriously! Besides, when would we have planned it? You guys were with us the whole time and you never heard us talking about a prank," James said.

"Well, you guys do have your ways," Arianne said.

"So what'd you guys get?" Remus asked.

"Wednesday night detention," they both said.

"Anyways, where are the new kids?" Sirius asked.

"I think they're staying at a separate tower. They didn't tell us where though," Charlotte explained.

"Well, I suggest we all go to sleep now. You know how first days are," Lily said, and the group stood up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys at the other tower were about to go to bed.

"I can't believe they did that," Draco said.

"Oh no, it wasn't them," Fred said.

"Then who was it?" Ron asked.

"Yours truly," the twins both said.

"So you got my dad and Sirius in trouble for something they didn't do?" Harry said angrily.

"Don't worry, Harry. I don't think they didn't get too bad of a punishment," George explained.

"Yeah, they better not. Well, we should all go to sleep now. Big day for us," Harry said.

They then got settled in bed before Blaise switched off the lights.


	4. Plastic Surgery&Hair Dye

The Marauders and the girls headed down to the hall, and they found the other 4 already sitting at the table.

"Morning," Ginny greeted them.

"Morning," the other girls said.

"You guys got your schedules yet?" Remus asked, and they nodded.

"I'll go ask McGonagall for ours," Lily said before standing up and making her way to the teachers' table.

"So where do you guys stay?" Arianne asked.

"We stay at one of the vacant towers in the castle," Ron explained.

"Why don't you guys sleep in the Gryffindor tower?" James asked.

The four thought for a brief moment before Draco said, "I think Dumbledore wanted us to get comfortable in the castle without people around us."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, got them," Lily said, coming back to the table.

She threw James's and Sirius's schedules at them but politely handed the rest of the group there's.

"Thanks a lot, Evans," Sirius said.

"So what's you first class?" Blaise asked them.

"Muggle studies for me," Charlotte replied.

"Same here," the others said.

"Great. We could all walk together," Ginny said happily.

"Yeah, and we get to meet one of the new teachers. Who were they again?" Sirius asked.

"Melany White and Jenine Porter," Draco said.

"Well, hopefully they're nice. I don't want to risk getting another detention," James said, still mad about what had happened last night.

"Don't worry, they are," Ron said carelessly.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"I, uh," Ron said, turning red, "It's just a hunch."

Sirius merely shrugged and went back to his eggs.

"Well, why don't we get going already? I want to get good seats," Lily said.

Everyone nodded before standing up from the table and exiting the hall.

Meanwhile, Jenine and Melany were making final arrangements in the room before class started.

"You nervous?" Jenine asked her.

"Yeah, but in a good way. You know?"

"Yeah, same here. It's always exciting to see your dead parents again."

"Yeah. But the only thing is, they don't even know you exist."

The girls laughed before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Melany said.

The students walked in while Jenine said, "Ginny, can you please leave the door open?"

"How do you know her name?" Charlotte asked.

"We uh," Jenine didn't know what to say.

"We met each other during the feast last night," Ginny said.

The others just gave a look of suspicion before taking a seat.

"You guys are a little early," Melany said.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to meet you guys before anyone else," Arianne said.

"I see. Well my name is Professor White, but you can call me Melany," she replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Arianne."

"I'm Lily."

"Charlotte."

"James."

"Sirius."

"Remus."

"Oh, well nice to meet you all. My name is Jenine, and I prefer you just call me that," she said.

"No professor or anything?" Lily asked.

"Nope. That'll make me sound old."

"Oh. So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"You'll find out in just a minute. Let's just wait for more people," Melany said.

Soon, the whole room was filled with students, and the class had begun.

"Welcome students. That is Jenine," Melany said, pointing at the other girl.

"And that is Melany," Jenine pointed as well.

"And if you weren't paying attention last night, we are your new Muggle Studies teachers."

"Now today's lesson is just you getting to know us."

"We'll just spend the whole class with you asking us questions and we answering them."

The class broke out in excited chatter before Melany said, "So who would like to go first?"

A platinum blonde boy raised his hand before saying, "I have one."

"And who are you and what house are you in?" Jenine asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin," he replied.

The girls and Draco gave each other looks before Melany said, "Okay, what's the question?"

"This is for Jenine. What color are your knickers?"

The whole class bursted out laughing before Jenine cleared her throat loudly, signaling the class to be silent.

"First of all, it's not funny. Second of all, it's not funny because I've heard that before. And third of all, they're blue thank you very much. Next question."

This time, Sirius raised his hand and Jenine pointed at him.

"Where are you guys from?"

"Well, you see Sirius," Melany started, "When a man and a woman love each other, they start to do things. And as they move their relationship to the next level, they do those things more in order to make something incredible. And that something is us. Anything else?"

The class looked at each other with looks of disgust before Arianne raised her hand.

"Jenine, why do you look like Charlotte? Are you related to her?"

"No, I'm not related to her. See, in the Muggle world, there's something called plastic surgery and hair dye. My hair used to be bright pink, but I dyed it black. And my face used to look differently then it is now, because of plastic surgery. Anything else?"

Arianne shook her head while having a weird look on her face. Frank Longbottom then raised his hand.

"So what did you look like before?"

"Let's just say there was an extra limb where it wasn't supposed to be."

The same disgusted facial expressions appeared on the student's faces.

Not bothering to raise his hand, James said, "Hey, what does your necklace say?"

"Obviously it says 'M', Potter," Lily argued.

"No, I saw 'G' Lily," he replied.

"M!"

"G!"

"M!"

"G!"

"Okay, that's enough," Melany said, "first of all, this necklace was meant to fool anyone who looked at it."

"Who gave it to you?" Arianne asked.

"Oh, just a really good friend of mine," she replied.

But Jenine mouthed 'Her boyfriend,' to the others.

"I saw that," Melany said.

"Is it one of the potion professors?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"How did you know?" Jenine asked.

"She has a knack for stalking people," James said teasingly.

"But is it true?" Arianne asked.

Melany sighed and nodded her head while the girls squealed.

"If you guys want, we'll talk about this girl to girl some other time," Melany said, and the girls nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jenine?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Oh, no, actually. I don't have a boyfriend. The last one I had was a total ferret, though. Why? Are you interested? I don't think that's legal, Mr. Martinez," she replied cheekily.

The whole class started to laugh as Draco turned red and stuck his tongue at her.

"Mr. Martinez! How dare you! You could have just asked for a detention, not show the whole class you're immature and then get detention. Wednesday night, right after dinner," Jenine said.

He sighed at defeat before the bell rang, signaling class to be over. Everyone but the 'new' students quickly filed out of the class.

"You know, that wasn't very nice to say," Draco said to his girlfriend.

"Well too bad," she replied.

"Do I seriously have detention, though?" he asked.

"Why? Don't want to spend time with your girlfriend anymore?" she said.

"Of course I do," he said, before kissing her softly.

"Okay, lovebirds break it up," Blaise said.

"Yeah, we're going to be late for our next class," Ginny said.

The couple gave each other one last kiss before they left the room to continue on with their day.


	5. Frieda&Gretchen

The first day of class has passed, and it was finally the beginning of second day.

"Ugh, we have double potions today," Sirius complained.

"I actually heard from the other houses that already had that class that it was pretty fun," Charlotte said.

"You know people who are in other houses?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, they're all my friends," she explained.

"You have friends?' James teased.

"Oh shush. Anyway, they say that the teachers are really funny," she said.

"Well, then that'll be fun, hopefully," Arianne said.

"Do you even know the definition of fun?" Sirius asked her.

"Sod off, Black, or I'll make you," she said threateningly.

"Is that a threat Matthews?" he said, moving closer to her face.

"No, Black," she said, moving closer as well, "It's a promise."

"Are they always like this?" Ginny whispered in Lily's ear.

"Well, no. They hardly make any contact at all. But when they do, it usually ends up like this," she replied.

"Okay, future love birds. How about we break this up and head to class?" Charlotte suggested.

The two broke their gaze while the rest of the group stood up and left the hall.

Meanwhile, the two potion professors were doing their own version of 'freshening up.'

"So when we're done with our fun, we can switch back, right?" George asked.

"That's what the book says, Forge," his twin replied.

"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Then, the two boys pointed their wands at each other and said a spell. Suddenly, their hair grew longer and their body shape became smaller. In less than a minute, they had transformed from George and Fred to two older versions of Ginny.

As soon as the transformation was complete, the door to the room opened. Ginny, Ron, Draco, and Blaise gasped at the sight.

"Okay, the rest of them are still a couple of minutes behind, so I'd like you two to explain now," Ginny said, still wide eyed.

"Don't worry, Gin," Fred replied.

"We're just going to have a little fun," the other replied.

"Good Merlin," the other boys managed to say.

Just then, the rest of the group entered the room.

"Welcome, students. Quickly take your seats pleased," George said, trying not to laugh at the student's faces.

"I thought our professors were guys," Sirius whispered loudly.

"Let's just say something happened last night," Fred replied, which surprised Sirius.

"How'd he know wha-" Sirius started.

"What? How'd he know what you said? Well, Black, you aren't the best whisperer in the first place," Arianne said, and he just made a face at him.

"So what happened?" Charlotte asked.

"We will get to that," Fred said.

"Once class starts," George finished.

"So what can we call you then? Since you're not Fred and George anymore," Blaise asked.

The twins thought for a moment before Ginny said, "Oh I have names!"

The twins just stared at her, motioning her to go on.

"Frieda and Gretchen!" she said, before everyone started laughing.

"Alright, alright. It wasn't that funny," George said

"Yes it was, Gretchen," Ron said and everyone started laughing again.

When the room filled up, the two professors immediately got to work.

"Welcome students, to you first Potion's class of the year," George started.

"Now you probably are wondering why we are like this right now," Fred said.

"It actually brings us to our first lesson."

"You see, there are three ways you can transform yourselves or others into this."

"The first one is called a sex change operation, which you will probably learn about in Muggle studies."

"The second one is what we did, which is just a simple spell. You can reverse the spell whenever you are done with your fun, like so" Fred explained before his twin pointed his wand at him and switched him back.

"But it is extremely dangerous because sometimes, the counter spell can go wrong, and you or your victim will have to stay like that for about 24 hours."

"But hopefully, it won't happen when I try to change my dear brother back," Fred said before saying a spell, but this time, George didn't change back.

"Uh- oh," Fred said.

"You can't change me back, can you Gred?" he replied.

"I tried," his brother said innocently.

"Boy, wait 'til Professor Melany finds out that her boyfriend isn't a boy anymore," James said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, while we try to fix the situation, let us give you the assignment," Fred said.

"The third one we actually tried on one of the DADA professors, Harry Porter."

The four former students tried to hide their laughter as they recalled about what happened that day.

"It is actually an inhalant. Once you or your victims takes a whiff out of it, it will only take about 4 hours for the whole transformation to take place."

"Your job is to attempt to make the inhalant. For the guy's safety, we have some nose plugs."

"The directions are on the board."

"And, begin," both of the professors said before turning to each other.

"I really don't want to try anymore. If I do, then it'll probably get worse!" Fred whispered.

"So how long do I have to stay like this then?" his brother said, worried.

"Let's see," he replied, looking through the spell book," "Ah, here it is. It says that id the counter spell was not performed properly, then the person who you are turning back will stay like this for a long period of time."

"Does it specifically say how long?"

"Hold on! I was getting to that. It says about 22 hours."

"So I have to be like this for the rest of the day?"

"It seems so brother. But hey, you know what they say about karma."

"But it wasn't even my bloody idea to turn Harry into a girl," George said, screaming.

The whole class stopped and watched at the scene.

"Language, Gred. Or should I say, Gretchen?" Fred said jokingly, but George just smacked him in the back of the head.

Near the end of the class, the two professors were looking through everyone's potion, while wearing nose plugs of course.

"Now, your potion should be a silvery blue color. If it is, then you have successfully brewed the potion," Fred explained before turning to the Marauders' potion.

"Good job, guys. James, try putting less unicorn hair next time. That's why yours is a little darker."

Meanwhile, George went over to where the girls were sitting.

"Hmm, good job, girls," he said

"Thank you, ma'am," Ginny said teasingly

He just made a face at her before saying, "Charlotte, make sure not to mix it more than you need to, alright?"

The girl nodded before the class ended.

"That was a good class," Remus said as the left the classroom.

"Moony, you think all classes are good classes," Sirius replied.

"Well, you have to admit, Padfoot. We can actually use that potion for a prank someday," James said.

"I go for Snivellus," Sirius suggested.

"Why do you guys have a thing against Severus?" Lily said.

"Well, don't you too?" he replied.

"Yes, Black. But it's for a good reason. I wanna hear your reason."

"Well there are actually plenty."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time," Charlotte said.

"Well first of all, have you seen his hair? It's so slimy looking."

"Are you saying that you're jealous of his hair?" Draco said.

"No, I'm not! Just annoyed by it."

"What's another reason?" Ginny asked.

"He tried to steal Lily away from me!" James complained.

"First of all, James, I'm not even yours. And second of all, I don't even like him in that way," Lily explained.

"Oh," he replied before looking at her with wide eyes, "You just called me James!"

"I did not!" she said, realizing that she did indeed say it.

"Yeah you did, Lily," Arianne said.

"You guys are just hearing things," she said, trying to change the subject.

The others just shrugged as they turned into Charms.

Dinner finally arrived, and the professors were happily chatting with their students at the Gryffindor table.

"So how do you guys like Hogwarts so far?" Lily asked the professors.

"Oh, it's great. Hey, where are the potion professors?" Melany asked.

"I thin they're still bickering," Remus said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"That," the students said, looking at the entrance to the hall.

"Oh hey Fred, who's your friend?" Jenine asked, looking at the girl, but Fred just laughed.

"What?" she replied.

Then, realization dawned on Harry.

"You didn't," he said.

"Oh, but he did," the girl said.

"What?" Jenine asked again.

"You turned George into a girl!" Hermione said, just realizing it.

"What?!" Melany and Jenine said together.

"Why?" Melany asked.

"Well, we wanted to have a little fun with our students," Fred explained.

"And I'm taking it that this is your definition of fun?" Arianne asked.

"Yes," the twins said.

"When exactly is he going to stay like that?" Remus asked.

"He'll be back to normal by tomorrow, hopefully," Fred explained.

"What do you mean by hopefully?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if he doesn't, then he'll probably stay like that forever," he replied.

Everyone just stared.

"Well if I do, then will you still be with me?" George asked Melany.

"Sorry George," she started.

"It's Gretchen for today," Ron said teasingly.

"Okay," she said, smiling, "Sorry Gretchen. As much as I want to be with you for a very long time, I don't want to be looked as a les-"

But George, or Gretchen, just banged his head on the table in frustration.

"I better be changed back," he said.

"Well, I think you look quite pretty," Jenine said teasingly.

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll look good in pink?' Hermione said, laughing.

George just made a face at them as they all started to laugh.

Oh, he desperately wanted to change back now.


	6. Nuns&Broomsticks

George woke up with the sun shining on his face. He grunted and buried his face into the pillow. After 5 minutes, he decided to get up and get ready for the day. As usual, before leaving, he had to wake up the rest of the boys.

He got one pillow before hitting each boy on the head with all his strength.

"Must you do that every morning," Blaise complained.

"Well, it does get you up every time, right?" he replied.

The other boy just sighed before Ron suddenly put his head up.

"Wait, speak again?" he asked.

"Why?" he replied.

"You still have your girl voice!" Fred said, chuckling.

"I do?" he replied, before covering his mouth in shock.

The boys laughed as George stood up and made his way downstairs. There, he found his girlfriend sitting on one of the couches, reading a book.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, Ginny," she replied.

When Melany felt like she was being stared at, she turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, George. I thought you were Ginny," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I can see that," he replied, frustrated.

"So I'm guessing that this affect lasts longer than others?"

"Obviously," he said, taking a seat next to her.

Melany just rolled her eyes before saying, "So what are the kids starting off with today?"

"First of all, we are not kids," Ginny said, coming down.

"And second of all, it's Defense Against The Dark Arts," Hermione said after her.

"Oh, that's sounds fun," she replied.

"What are you guys going to do?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out once you're in class," Harry said, coming down the stairs as well.

"Well, shall we go to breakfast then?" George asked.

The group nodded while Ginny asked, "Wait, why doe he sti-"

"I'll explain on the way, Gin," Melany replied.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, the Marauders were sleepily eating their breakfast.

"Why are you two all sleepy?" Remus asked, not feeling sleepy at all.

"We spent the whole night finishing that Charms test," James replied.

"Merlin, why do teachers have to give us homework?" Sirius asked.

"Well, if you would've started it earlier, than maybe you would've gotten more sleep," Arianne said as she and the girls took a seat at the table.

"Shut it, Matthews, or I will do it for you," he replied.

"I'd like to see you-" she started but was interrupted.

"Anne, please," James pleaded.

"Fine, since you asked nicely. And don't call me Anne."

"Why? Everyone else but Sirius and I call you Anne. Even Remus calls you Anne," he complained.

"Well, that's because I consider Remus as a friend. Maybe I'll consider you as one someday, too."

"Hope that she doesn't, mate," Sirius replied.

"Screw you, Sirius," she replied.

"Such language," a voice behind Arianne said.

"Yeah, such language, Matthews," Sirius said mockingly.

"But I bet you were provoking it, am I right, Sirius?" Melany asked.

"Well, I, uh," he started.

"That's what I thought," she replied.

"Morning, Professor," Lily said.

"Please Lily, just call me Melany. Calling me professor makes me sound old," she explained.

"So are you calling us old, then?" George asked.

"Hey, you still have that voice!" James said, laughing.

"I can see that," he replied.

"Mind if we sit here?" Jenine asked from behind.

"Of course not!" Charlotte said happily.

"So how's school going for you guys?" she asked.

"Well, it's going great for us," Lily started.

"But not for the Marauders," Charlotte finished.

"And why so?" Hermione asked as she sat down as well with Harry.

"Well, I'm okay. It's just these two," Remus said.

"Well it's not our fault all the teachers give us too much homework!" complained James.

"All of the teachers?" Fred and George asked.

"Well, not you guys. You two are awesome teachers," Sirius said.

"Thanks," the both said before making faces at Melany and Jenine.

"Hey!" the girls both said.

"Don't worry, you girls are cool, too," Charlotte confirmed.

"Thank you mo- I mean Charlotte," Jenine fumbled.

'_So close_,' she thought.

"But I can't wait for DADA," James said excitedly.

"Good, because class starts in 10 minutes. So you won't have to wait long," Harry said.

"Well, I guess I have to go get ready for today's classes. Come on Melany," Jenine said before both girls got up and waved goodbye.

"Yeah, we should go too. Let's go Gretchen," Fred said teasingly before standing up as well.

"Shut it Fred!" he said before the exited the hall.

The remaining of the group laughed before Hermione said, "I think we better should get a move on as well. We can all walk to class together."

The students and teachers ate their meal quickly before gathering their things and heading to the DADA classroom. When the students entered the room, they looked around in confusion.

"Where are all the desks?" Lily asked.

"We won't be needing them today," Harry said before he flicked his wand.

Suddenly, a wardrobe came from the corner of the classroom and stopped in the middle of the room.

"What's in the cabinet thingy?" Sirius asked.

The two professors smiled before the students but Sirius said, "Oh," in realization.

"What?" the confused student asked, "I wanna know!"

"You'll find out in 2 minutes," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

The two minutes have passed by, and the room was nearly full. Then, all of the small chatting that filled the room was interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"Welcome students, to your last year of DADA. I'm Professor Harry."

"And I'm Professor Hermione. Now as you see, there are no desks in here. That's because you will only need your wand."

"Now can anyone tell me what you think is inside this wardrobe?" Harry asked before only a few people raised their hands.

"Charlotte?" he asked, pointing at the girl

"Is it a boggart?" she asked.

"Correct. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

"Lily?" Hermione said.

"A boggart is a shape shifter. It can turn to its victim's worst fear," she explained.

"Right," Hermione started, "Now this is where all of you come in. Today, you people will become the victims."

The students' faces were mixed with nervous and excited expressions.

"Now, the way you actually defeat a boggart is quite simple actually," Harry explained.

"All you have to do is to picture something really funny about your fear. Once you've thought of one, point your wand and say 'Ridikulus.' Like so."

Hermione then took her wand out and stood in front of the wardrobe.

"Harry?" she asked, signaling for him to open it.

The door opened slowly and out came Professor Flitwik holding a paper.

"Who's the short guy?" James asked.

"That's Professor Flitwik. He used to teach at our old school," Harry said, trying not to laugh.

The small professor held up the paper before saying, "Sorry, Ms. Granger, but you have failed. I'm afraid I have to give you a fail in my class."

Hermione merely laughed before saying, "Ridikulus."

Suddenly, the paper that Flitwik was holding caught on fire. The fire caught on to his arm and soon, the tiny professor was engulfed in flames. Everyone but Hermione just stared, disturbed at the scene in front of them. Hermione just merely laughed.

"Okay," Harry said, "Everyone's wands out. And, begin."

The class quickly formed a line, leading Sirius the first one up. The now flaming fireball suddenly turned into a…

"A nun? That's what you're afraid of, Sirius?" Remus said, laughing.

"Shush, Moony. It's just their clothes. And," Sirius started before backing away more, "Their holiness."

The group laughed even more before Harry said, "Just focus, Sirius."

The boy then lifted his wand while closing his eyes hard before saying, "Ridikulus!"

Suddenly, the nun transformed into Remus in a black and white dress. The class laughed as Sirius bowed and stepped aside.

James then stepped up, and again the boggart started to transform. This time, it formed into Charlotte holding his broomstick.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid of-" he started, but was interrupted by the boggart.

"Oh Jamesie," it said before dropping the broomstick and stepping on it so hard that it snapped in two.

James let out a small yelp before closing his eyes.

"Hey, Char, didn't you do that already?" Arianne asked.

"Yeah," she said, chuckling, "Mum forced him to save up so that he can buy a new one."

James sucked in his breathe before saying, "Ridikulus!"

The boggart version of Charlotte then turned very muscular and the hair grew back. After a few seconds, its as though you were seeing a male version of Charlotte.

"You'll pay for that, James Potter," she said, angrily.

He just merely smirked and joined a laughing Sirius on the side.

The next victim was Lily. She took a deep breath before stepping up. The boggart then turned into a starting fire made of books.

"Typical Evans," Sirius said.

Lily just gave him a look before looking back at the boggart and saying the spell. The books suddenly disappeared and instead, the things in the fire were Sirius's and James's broomsticks.

"Hey!" the boys complained as Lily gave the girls a high five.

"Alright, folks, I think that's enough for today," Harry said.

"Homework is to just write down 3 of your fears and how you can make them into something funny. Class dismissed," Hermione said.

The class packed up and left the classroom.

"That was a fun class," Sirius said.

"Yeah, who knew someone could be afraid of nuns?" Charlotte teased.

"Well, at least I didn't turn in to a guy," he replied.

Charlotte just hit him on the arm as they headed to their next class.


	7. Taste Testers&Table Scrubbers

At the end of the day, James and Sirius were heading back to the Gryffindor tower, but was stopped by McGonagall.

"Have you two gentleman forgotten that you have to serve detention tonight?" she asked.

The two boys groaned before Sirius said, "Alright, Minnie, take us away."

"First of all, please don't call me Minnie. And second, you will not be serving it with me. Two professors volunteered to take you two out of my hands this time, " she explained.

The two boys' eyes lit up before James said, "Well, who is it?"

"You will find out soon. Please, follow me," she said as she started walking.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a classroom. She knocked before a familiar red head answered the door.

"Mr. Weasley, here are your students," she said.

George peered behind her shoulder before smiling.

"Why thank you, Minnie. We'll take good care of them," he replied.

McGonagall just sighed at the use of her nick-name before turning to the boys and saying, "I expect you two to be on your best behavior. If I hear one negative remark, I will make sure that you will spend detention with me for a whole month."

With that, she turned and gave the other professor a nod before walking away.

The three of them stood there for a moment before George said, "Well what are you waiting for? Come in, come in," he said before moving so that they can enter.

"Gred, our slaves are here," he called, trying to hold back his laughter at the look of the boys' faces.

Fred turned around and walked to join them before James asked, "What are you guys going to make us do?"

The twins looked at each other before saying, "Absolutely nothing."

The two boys looked at each other and gave them a high five.

"But there is one thing we want you to do," Fred started.

"But we won't force you to do it," the other red head finished.

"Well, it depends what it is you want us to do," Sirius said.

"You see, we're developing a small business on candy pranks," George started.

"And we need some taste testers so that we know if it is capable of selling."

"And we want you two to be the taste testers."

The two boys though for a moment before James said, "It won't give us any permanent damage, will it?"

George smiled before turning to the table in the back of him and grabbing 2 vials.

"These things here contain the thing that will prevent you two from having any permanent damage."

"Just one drop of this and you will be back to normal instantly."

The to boys looked at each other before they said, "We'll do it."

"Excellent," they both said.

Then, the twins turned to face the table, where they got a big wooden box. Fred opened it and took out a small clear container. When he opened it, he got out a plain white stick of what looked like taffy.

"This," he said while holding it up, "is the first thing we want you to try."

"Once you eat it, your hair will turn into multiple colors," George continued.

The two boys' eyes lit up as they each got the candy from Fred's hand.

"Whenever you're ready," the twins said.

The boys looked at each other before putting the candy in their mouths.

"Just chew and swallow," Fred explained.

The boys complied as they swallowed it.

"Well? Do you feel any different?" George asked them.

The boys shook their heads as the twins sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess that was just anoth-" Fred started, but was interrupted by a gasp.

"Padfoot, your hair!" James said, pointing.

"Your hair!" he replied, pointing as well.

And sure enough, each of the boys' hair was turning different colors at once. James's was turning into a mix of hot pink and orange, whereas Sirius's hair was turning into a light blue and a bright yellow.

The twins high-fived each other before Sirius said, "Okay, this is fun and all, but i like my old hair better."

George handed them the vial before the boys unscrewed the cork and drank a sip. Soon, they were back to normal.

"You two ready for the next one?" Fred asked.

The two boys nodded as George got out another small box, this time containing a half purple half orange candy.

"You don't need the potion for this candy," Fred explained.

"You see, when you eat the orange side, you will become very sick. Maybe from a runny nose to full blown purging," the other professor said.

"But when you eat the purple side, it'll make you as good as new."

"I'm sorry," James started, "But why would someone need that?"

"Just to get out of anything, I guess," George replied.

"Like school or work."

The two other boys nodded to show that they understood as they got the candy from George.

"So start with the orange side. And when you think you've had enough, eat the orange side."

Sirius sighed as he turned to James. "Ready, Prongs?"

"Ready."

With that, the two boys took a bite out of the orange side. It only took them about 30 seconds before Sirius said, "My eyes are itchy."

"My nose is running," James said before inhaling.

Then, both boys started to cough and sneeze fiercely.

"You guys had enough?" Fred asked.

"Not-cough-even!" James said before sneezing.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened.

"Evening, Mel," George said as she walked over to them.

"Evening," she said before looking at the sick boys, "Okay, what did you two make them do?"

"We didn't make them do anything," Fred explained.

"They complied to it."

I think I'm going to be needing a bucket," Sirius said.

"You guys!" Melany said, "Do something!"

"Well, they're the ones who don't want to eat the other half of the candy," George said, shrugging.

"Boys, I demand you two to eat that other side or I will force it down your throats!" she said to James and Sirius.

The boys quickly got the candy and ate the purple side of it. Soon enough, they looked as healthy as ever.

"Two down," the twins said.

"And no more to go," Melany said.

"Aww, please?" the twins complained, pouting.

"Absolutely not! You already tortured them enough."

"I actually enjoyed it," James said.

"Yeah, it was quite fun. Can I have another one of those candies?" Sirius asked.

"No. It's time to go back to your dorms, anyway," Melany said, shooing them out of the classroom.

"No fun," Sirius muttered.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Uh, good night, professor!" he said.

She just rolled her eyes in response as the boys started to walk towards the dorm.

"What a way to show your future father love," George said, teasingly.

"Oh shush. It's actually quite fun bossing him around like that," she said, smiling at herself in satisfaction.

"So, why aren't you back at the tower?" Fred asked.

"Can't I visit my two favorite pranksters?" she asked.

"Seriously, why?" they both asked, jokingly.

Melany rolled her eyes again and said, "Well, I just came back from my classroom. I needed to clean things up a bit."

"Speaking of class, where's Jenine?" George asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's holding detention for Draco."

"I wonder how that's going," Fred asked.

"I bet it must be torture for him," the other red head said sarcastically.

The three laughed as they left the classroom to go to their tower.

Meanwhile, Draco decided to go get Jenine so that they can walk together to their dorm.

"You're late Draco," Jenine said, impatiently when he was at the door.

"For what?" he asked.

"Detention," she replied.

"I didn't think you were being serious," Draco said defeatedly as he walked into the classroom.

Jenine laughed evilly. "I'm always serious, Draco."

"Well, you couldn't make an exception for me?!" he screamed from the back of the room.

She clicked her tongue. "Stop being a drama queen. It's not going to make your detention any more bearable."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're actually going to make me do stuff?"

"Duh," she said simply. She reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a rag and cleaning supplies.

Draco stood at the back of the room dumbstruck. Jenine just sat at her desk and took out a book. "You'll be cleaning and scrubbing all the desks. A very Neville equivalent boy had an accident with a spell today in Muggle Studies, which is odd because it is Muggle Studies. McGonagall has detention with him tonight."

"And you're just going to sit there?" Draco asked, scrubbing a table.

"Mhm," she mumbled distracted by her book.

"So, how was your day?" he said, trying to break the silence.

"Do you mind?" Jenine said annoyed, looking up from her book. "I'm trying to read."

"I'm just trying to make conversation!" he cried.

"And I'm trying to read. You're in detention, Draco. I'm supposed to make it a punishment," she turned a page of her book. "And you're supposed to be working."

Draco mumbled something under his breath and Jenine slammed her book on her desk. "I am **not** a bloody killjoy."

Draco just sat there emotionless, frightened of his girlfriend.

"I can give you more detention, and it doesn't have to be spent with me. This is easy detention!" Jenine was fuming.

"You didn't have to give me detention in the first place!" he countered.

"I wouldn't have given you detention if you weren't so bloody proud!" she screamed. She took in a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "You will continue your detention, Mr. Malfoy, and you will complete it without a word. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he stammered, scrubbing vigorously at a desk.

The previously happy couple left the room that night without so much as a goodnight.


	8. The Ferret Chase

It was the end of Friday, and the girls at the Gryffindor tower were packing up their bags.

"I'm really excited," Charlotte said.

"I know. Tonight's going to be fun," Lily said.

After the girls got everything they needed, they headed down to the common room. At the same time, the boys were also heading their way downstairs.

"Where are you lot headed too?" James asked.

"Why do you care?" Charlotte replied.

"Hey, I'm your brother, so I have a right to know where you go," he said.

"If you must," she started, "Melany and Jenine invited us over for a sleepover."

The boys looked at each other before looking at the girls again.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well, actually, Fred and George invited us for a sleep over as well," Remus said.

The girls groaned before Arianne said, "Great. The one night we try to get away from you three, you just come right with us."

The boys just rolled their eyes as the group left the dorm, making their way to the teacher's tower.

Meanwhile at the other tower, Hermione was happily reading a book in the common room when she heard footsteps coming down.

"Do you always read?" Harry teased.

"Oh come on, Harry. You know I do," she replied.

"I know," he said, taking a seat next to her, "So why are you down here anyway?"

"Waiting for people," she replied plainly.

"An these people are?"

Hermione sighed as she closed her book, "You'll see when you get here. Why are you down here?"

"I'm waiting for people, too," he said cheekily.

"Who?"

"You'll see when they get here," he mocked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as Melany came down.

"Are they here yet?" she asked.

"Well if they were, wouldn't you think that they would be in here right now?" Harry replied.

"Shut up, scar head," she replied.

Then, a pair of footsteps came from both stairs. At the end, Jenine and Draco came appeared.

They both stared at each other before Jenine said, "Ferret."

"Killjoy," he replied.

Fed up, she started taking steps toward him before Melany got in between them.

"Sit. Both of you," she demanded, and the two eagerly complied.

After sitting in silence for about a minute or two, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jenine said, heading to the door.

When she opened it, she found the girls and to her surprise, the Marauders with them.

"I'm sorry, but who invited them?" she said, pointing at the boys.

"That would be me," Harry said.

She then moved so that they can enter the common room.

"Come on, girls. We'll show you upstairs," Jenine said as the girls, including Melany and Hermione made their way to their dorm.

The boys watched them go up before Harry said, "Well, the rest of the guys are waiting for us upstairs. So shall we go?"

The others nodded before they too headed up the stairs.

When the girls entered the dorm, they found Ginny dozing off on her bed.

Jenine silenced all of them to be quiet as she walked over to the sleeping girl. She suddenly pushed the girl off of her bed, causing a loud thud.

The girls laughed as Ginny said, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Language, Gin. We have guests," Hermione said.

The girl suddenly looked up to see the three girls still laughing. She quickly got up and greeted them.

They then got settled in by putting their stuff away and getting comfortable on the floor, where the girls had already set up some blankets and pillows for them to sit on.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Hermione asked.

The girls thought for a moment before Charlotte said, "Well, I actually want to get to know you guys better."

The other two girls nodded before Ginny said, "Well, what do you guys wanna know?"

They thought for a moment when Arianne asked, "How long have you and George been dating?"

"I think it's been almost two years," Hermione answered for Melany, "When did you guys get together again?"

"That would be the night of the Halloween ball," she replied.

"Oh, you guys went to Hogwarts, too?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes we did, as a matter of fact," Jenine answered.

"But you guys don't look older than us. So if you went, wouldn't we be in school with you as well?" Lily asked.

The girls looked at each other nervously before Jenine said, "Remember plastic surgery?"

The other girls nodded in realization.

"Don't you think James and Lily would look cute together?" Charlotte teased.

"Shut up, Char. Besides, what does that have to do with anything?" Lily asked.

"Well, I just want to know if they see it too. Do you?" she asked the other girls.

"I think you guys would look nice," Hermione said while thinking of how they actually do end up together.

"Hah! See?" Charlotte said triumphantly.

Lily rolled her eyes before saying, "Well, I for one think that Arianne and Sirius should get together already."

"Don't we all?' Ginny said. She was then caught by surprise when a pillow suddenly hit her. She looked to see that Arianne had threw it.

"Am I like a personal target for you lot?" she exclaimed as the rest of the girls started laughing.

Meanwhile at the boys' dorm, the guys were happily eating plenty of sweets while having a small Quidditch discussion.

"Hey Harry, how come you look so much like James?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," Harry said plainly as he put a chocolate frog in his mouth.

The other boys just shrugged before James said, "So you're married to Hermione, right?"

Harry nodded before Fred said, "Yeah, he's the only one who's whipped so far. But maybe George here will get himself whipped as well."

"You're actually thinking of it, mate?" Blaise asked.

"No! Fred just brought that out of nowhere!" George said, sounding offended.

"Okay. Merlin, it was just a joke," Fred replied.

"What was a joke?" a voice said from the door.

The boys looked to see that it was Melany and the other girls.

"Ah, nothing," George said.

"Bullocks," she replied, now entering the room, "What was a joke?"

The boys stayed silent for a moment before Ron said, "That one time where you guys turned Harry into a girl."

"Oh. Yeah, that was pretty funny," Melany said.

The boys gave a sigh of relief before Blaise said, "So can we help you lot?"

"Well, we just wanted to know what you guys were up to," Ginny said.

"Well, now you saw. So can you please just get out?" Ron said.

"Oh, don't be so hasty Ronniekins. We're not going to leave just yet," Jenine said.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Draco asked.

"Actually, we wanted to play a little game with you lot," Hermione replied.

"Go on," Harry said, interested.

"It's actually called I Never. It's a muggle game I used to play," she explained.

"Oh, I've heard of that game before. One person asks another person if they've done something or not. If they did, then they have to drink something. If they didn't, then they're safe," Remus said.

"Well, how would we know if they're telling the truth or not?" Arianne asked.

"That's why we have this," Melany said, bringing out a bottle of Veritaserum.

"Okay, but what will we be forced to drink?" James asked.

"Leave that to us," the twins said.

"So is everyone in?" Ginny asked, as everyone nodded.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" she asks.

"I will," Draco said.

Everyone thought for a moment before Sirius said, "Have you ever braided a beard before?"

Everyone but the Marauders and the group laughed as Sirius said, "What's so funny?"

When the group calmed down, Draco said, "Yes, I have braided a beard before."

"So what happens now?" Charlotte asked.

"He has to drink some of this," Fred said, holding a bottle filled with an orangey liquid.

"It won't do anything to my hair, right?" he asked while taking the bottle.

"No, I made sure that it wasn't that kind of potion," he replied.

Draco sighed before unscrewing the bottle and gulping down the contents. It took a little while before things started to happen.

"I feel funny," Draco said.

"You're starting to look funny," Ron replied.

"Didn't he always?" Jenine said, which made Draco give a face at her.

"But seriously, there's something that's changing about him. I just can't put my finger on it," Blaise said.

Suddenly, there was a big POOF. What was once Draco Malfoy, was now a white ferret. Everyone started laughing as the furry animal started running around the room

"Tell me that's not permanent," Blaise managed to say.

"Unfortunately, it isn't. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow," George explained.

"Well, we should probably calm him, or shall I say it, down," Hermione said, standing up.

"How are we going to do that?" Lily asked.

"Stupefy him of course," she replied.

Everyone then got up and got out their wands before throwing stunning spells all over the place. After about 5 minutes, Charlotte successfully hit the ferret and it stopped moving.

"I'll put it on it's bed," Blaise said.

"Well, we should get going now. See you guys tomorrow," Melany said before the girls left.

"Well, that was, eh, eventful," Remus said.

"Well look on the Brightside, mate," Sirius said.

"What?" he asked.

"We can tell people that we were part of a ferret chase!"

The boys laughed as they continued the rest of their night.


	9. Soft Sides&Moon Bounces

The first week took a lot out of everyone, especially the new professors

Jenine woke up with a start, thinking that it was another working day. Without thinking, she quickly got dressed and headed down to the hall. She thought that everyone was already in the hall, since no one was there in the common room.

When she reached the hall, she was confused because not so many people were in the hall. Then it dawned on her.

'_Today's Saturday_,' she thought before hitting the palm of her head on her forehead.

She sighed as she made her way back to the tower. On the way, she bumped into someone that she thought she wouldn't see yet.

"Uh, hi," he managed to say.

"Hi," she replied before they just stood there in silence.

When he started to walk away, she blurted, "I'm sorry for PMSing."

Draco looked at her for a moment before saying, "And I want to know about your period problems because?"

"Idiot!" she exclaimed, "I just apologized to you about the whole thing."

"Oh," he said, "Okay. Well, I'm sorry for being an immature prat and for calling you a killjoy."

"Apology accepted," she said happily, "But never call me a killjoy."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way," he said, "so, uh, aren't you supposed to be heading to class?" Draco asked.

"Uh, no," she said, hiding her smile.

"Oh, you're calling in sick, aren't you?" he asked.

"No Draco, I'm not."

"Oh. Then where are you going?"

"Saturday, Draco," she said, laughing.

His eyes suddenly widened before he said, "Seriously?"

She nodded and said, "Don't worry, I completely forgot, too."

"Good, because I'm usually not the only one who makes a mistake," he said coolly.

Jenine rolled her eyes and said, "Well, before your head gets too big, why don't we go eat some breakfast?"

Draco merely smirked before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and walking back to the Great Hall.

At the tower, Melany was also beginning to wake up.

'_Stupid sun_,' she thought as she go her pillow and pressed it hard on her face.

After failing miserably at trying to go back to sleep, she got up and slowly got ready. When she came down, she found a fully dressed, but yet sleeping two Weasleys on the couch.

She smiled as she made her way to their heads, which were drawn back. She gently picked their heads up before slamming them together.

The twins woke up and covered their heads.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" they both said.

"Well, how else would you expect me to wake you guys up? Tap you gently on your shoulders and say sweetly, 'Wake up, sleepy heads'?" she asked.

"Well, it would've been nicer than what you just did," Fred replied, still rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but then it would've been less entertaining," she said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked as he came down the stairs.

"Their pain," Melany replied, still laughing.

"Well, I'm hungry. So can we head to the Hall now?" George pleaded.

The other three nodded before heading out of the room. Much to their surprise, they found Jenine and Draco happily eating at the table.

"Aw, you guys made up!" Melany said happily, which made the couple blush.

"Let me guess," Blaise started, "You both thought it was another weekday so you quickly dressed but then found out it was a Saturday all along?"

"Shut it Blaise," the couple said before the rest of the group started laughing.

"So, Draco, do you remember anything that happened last night?" George said, smiling.

"All I remember is that we were playing a game. Then, everything just blacked out," he explained.

"Okay, good," the twins said.

"Draco then turned to Jenine and asked, "What are they not telling me?"

"I'll explain later," she simply said.

After settling down and eating some breakfast, the rest of the group arrived at the table.

"Where are the students?" Jenine asked.

"They wanted to go back to their dorm to get ready," Ginny explained.

"So what are you all planning to do today?" Ron asked.

"Nothing really. Just hanging around, I guess," Harry said while the others nodded.

"Sounds fun," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. Unless you have a better suggestion," Hermione said.

"I do, actually. You guys should all go on dates."

Everyone else's jaws as Ginny said, "Since when have you started telling people to go on dates?"

"Well, you love birds haven't spent any time together since we got here, so why not?" he said, shrugging.

"Aw, our little Ronniekins has a soft side," Fred teased.

"But, Ronnie, who will you be spending your day with since Lav-Lav isn't here?" George asked.

"With Fred," Ron said plainly.

"Oh that's right," Harry started, "Angelina isn't here either."

"Don't rub it in," Fred mumbled.

"It's okay, Freddie, you have Ron," Ginny replied.

"Unfortunately that doesn't make me feel better at all," he said.

Everyone laughed as they continued their breakfast.

"Well, I guess me and Hermione should get going now," Harry said, standing up.

Hermione gave him a look of surprise, but he just winked at her. She finally got where he was going with all this, and stood up as well.

"See you guys later," she said before the others said bye and they left.

"So why the sudden urge to leave?" she asked, once they were out of the hall.

"I just wanted more time to spend with you," he replied.

"You can be so corny at times."

"Ah, but yet you enjoy my corniness," he said coolly.

She merely just rolled her eyes before saying, "So where are we going anyway?"

"I was hoping you would know the answer to that."

"Unfortunately, I don't."

The couple thought for a moment before Harry said, "Meet me by the lake in about 5 minutes."

She nodded before he sped off.

Hermione made her way to the lake and looked for a perfect spot. She finally found it under a tree that provided enough shade for the both of them. She waited about2 minutes before Harry finally arrived, a basket in hand.

"A picnic?" she asked

"No, this is for the giant squid," he said sarcastically, "Of course a picnic. I knicked some sandwiches that the elves made for lunch."

"Since when did you start to steal?"

"Since I was desperate for food."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice from the basket.

"So, how does it feel to actually see your parents?" she asked, taking a sip.

"Well, it's weird, considering the fact that one, they don't know I exist yet and two, they hate each other's guts."

"Didn't Sirius say that your parents actually get together in their 7th year?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say exactly when or why."

"Well, I hope it's soon. I've had enough of their fighting," Hermione said, sighing.

"Well it's nothing compared to what Sirius and Arianne have."

"Those two just need to realize their love for each other."

"Well, how do you know that they have love for each other at all?"

"They had Melany, didn't they?"

"That's true," Harry said, laughing.

With that, they happily continued their picnic by the lake.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Ginny walked hand in hand around the grounds.

"You know the only thing that sucks about this whole thing?" Blaise asked.

"What?"

"The part where we have to take the whole 7th year all over again."

"Oh, come on. I thought you over that whole thing."

"Of course not!" he complained.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. Besides, I don't see what the big deal about it is."

"The big deal about it is," he started, "is learning things we already know."

"Which gives us a good reason not to pay attention in class," she argued.

"Well, then, what was the point in coming here then?"

"I don't know. I thought it was going to be fun, and it is."

"Yeah, when we're not in the classroom!"

"Just get over it, love. It's only a couple of hours for 5 days a week. You can handle that."

"I guess," he muttered before Ginny rolled her eyes and they continued their walk through the grounds.

"George, where are we going?" Melany said as she was being led by her boyfriend.

"Patience is key," he replied.

"If that was a way to sound smarter then it wasn't a very good way at all," she said teasingly.

George rolled his eyes as they turned to the last corridor. A few more steps more, and they finally stopped in front of an all too familiar door. She turned at him with a questioning look, but he just winked and opened the door.

As soon as he opened it, Melany gasped and then squealed in delight. There in front of them, was a big moon bounce.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Of course I do! But isn't it a Muggle thing?" she asked.

"So?"

"So, how'd you find out about these?"

"Well, as you know, my dad works in the Muggle department, so he had to learn about Muggle birthday parties. And unfortunately, he dragged me into it as well. And that's when I learned about them. Their quite fun," he explained.

"Well, duh! What's more fun than a moon bounce?" she replied.

"I can think of things," he said, smirking.

Melany just sighed before she sped off to the bounce. She was already bouncing away when George entered.

"Look what I can do!" she said before doing a front flip.

"I can do that," he replied.

He then took a deep breathe before jumping and attempting to do one, but he failed miserably.

"Looks like someone needs to learn how to flip," she teased, helping him up.

"Oh shush. That was just a warm up," he replied.

"Sure it was," she said, jokingly.

"I'll show you," he muttered under his breath.

With that, they spent the rest of the day in the moon bounce, where George continued to fail in his flips and Melany just watched, laughing.

"I'm bored," Draco said, twirling a quill around his fingers.

He and Jenine have been sitting in the classroom for about an hour while she graded papers.

"You know, you're always free to leave," she said, putting another paper in the 'Checked' section.

"But then I'd be leaving you, and that's pretty mean," he said, innocently.

"It's not like you haven't done anything mean before," she snapped back.

He suddenly stopped twirling and looked up, "Are you PMSing again?"

"No, I am not PMSing again, for your information. So sod off," she replied.

"Okay, okay. Merlin, you don't have to be so snappy," he said, his tone getting lower.

Jenine sighed before saying, "I'm sorry, Draco. This teaching stuff is just getting me stressed out."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it so much. Melany doesn't."

"Well, yeah, because it's Melany."

"That's true," he said, chuckling, "But seriously, you need to lighten up a bit."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Eating a few jelly beans and chocolate frogs always helps," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh yeah, and risk myself getting embarrassed again by asking what color people's knickers are."

Draco laughed before he held out a chocolate frog and pouted, "Please, for me?"

Jenine looked at him for a long time before putting his hand down and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Wow, you didn't even eat it and you're already lighting up," he teased.

She laughed before they kissed again, this time longer, and deeper. The were so involved that they didn't even notice the door open.

"Bloody hell," a voice said.


	10. Joy Riding on Broomsticks

"Bloody hell," a voice said.

The couple broke away and looked to see that Lily, Arianne, and Charlotte entered the room. All tree of the girls' mouths were hanging and their eyes were wide.

"Would someone like to tell us what's going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh," the couple started.

"He was choking," Jenine started, "So I, uh, had to give him mouth to mouth."

"Yeah, right. We may be a little immature to you guys, but we surely aren't stupid," Arianne replied.

The couple's faces turned into worried expressions before Lily said, "Don't worry, we know how to keep secrets. Yours is safe with us."

They sighed in relief as Charlotte asked, "But isn't against the rules? You know, teachers dating students?"

"Well, we all aren't meant to follow rules," she said, winking, "Besides, we're both of age."

The girls shrugged before she said, "So, what can I help you girls with?"

"We just wanted to turn in our essays early," Lily explained.

"Kiss ups," Draco muttered, which made the girls all turn to him.

"Can we?" Arianne asked.

"Be my guest," Jenine replied.

Then, one by one, the girls went up to Draco and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Bloody hell! Either you guys are on your period or you take things too seriously," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Jenine said as she took the papers from the girls, "So what are you girls' plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, just hang around the grounds I guess," Charlotte answered.

"Well, you girls can hang around with us for the rest of the day," she suggested.

The girls smiled before nodding.

"You don't, mind, do you?" she said to Draco.

"No, I was actually about to leave anyway to take a nap," he said before standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "See you all at dinner."

With that, he left, leaving the rest of the girls sitting there.

"So, what are we going to do?" Arianne asked.

"Wait just a second," the professor replied before standing up and retrieving a small box from the desk.

She carefully opened it while the others watched in interest. She then brought out 4 green packages.

"What is that?" Charlotte asked.

"Sour skittles!" Lily said happily, "Those are the best."

Jenine smiled as she gave them each a bag. But to her surprise, Arianne didn't take it.

"Sorry, but I'm not very fond of sour things," she said.

"That's alright. You can have the regular flavor," she replied, handing her a red bag.

"I like the blue raspberry ones," Lily said as she put the blue sugar coated piece in her mouth.

"Those are okay, but I like the apple ones best," Jenine replied, putting two of them in her mouth.

"They're all good," Charlotte said, already half way done with her bag.

"Watch yourself, Char," Arianne warned.

"Don't worry, Anne. It's just little pieces of candy," she replied, finishing the rest of the bag.

"What does she have to watch for?" Jenine asked, also finishing her bag and moving on to another.

"Char gets really crazy sugar highs," Lily explained.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah, like this one time last year when we went to Hogsmeade. She ate about 30 packs of chocolate frogs and then went crazy," Arianne said, laughing.

"Crazy, as in how?"

"Let's just say that when she goes back, half of the people there will run away from her," she replied before Charlotte smacked her on the arm.

"They won't run away," she muttered.

"Right, they'll run away while screaming," Lily teased before they all started to laugh.

As the laughter died down, Charlotte and Jenine were already on their 5th bag.

"You should watch yourself, too, Jenine," Arianne said, watching them devour the bag with wide eyes.

"Oh please, darling. I'm a grown adult. I am perfectly capable of controlling myself," she rambled.

After finishing their bags, the two girls looked into the box, sadly not finding anymore candy. They then looked at each other.

"We should get more candy," Charlotte said.

"Yes, we should," the other girl replied.

Then, they both got up and ran out of the room. Arianne and Lily looked at each other with panic before running after them.

They ran for about a good 5 minutes before Lily asked, "Where do you think they might've gone?"

"Well, if I knew then we wouldn't be standing here, would we?" she snapped while catching her breath.

"Why are you girls are sweaty?" a voice said behind them.

They looked to see the three Marauders standing there.

"For your information, Potter, your sister just ate about 10 bags of sour skittles and now she and Jenine are somewhere in this castle looking for more," Lily explained.

"They ate sour what?" he asked.

"Skittles, Prongs," Remus explained, "Muggle candy."

"Oh," he said plainly before his eyes widened, "Oh Merlin, we have to go find her."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Arianne said.

"Well why aren't you guys looking for them?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think we were doing for the past 10 minutes?" she snapped back.

"Alright that's enough," Remus interrupted, "We'll take the outside grounds and you girls take the rest of the castle."

The group then ran off in opposite directions. The Marauders started at Hagrid's hut, but they were unsuccessful. It took them about another 10 minutes before they ran into Harry and Hermione.

"What's the rush?" Hermione asked.

"Charlotte… Jenine… sugar rush…" the boys said between breaths.

The couple looked at each other with wide eyes before they started running again.

Meanwhile in the castle, the girls were about to go down the second floor when they bumped into George and Melany.

"Have you guys seen Charlotte or Jenine?" they asked.

"No, why?" they replied.

They then explained what had happened that afternoon, and at the end the couple was standing there with open mouths.

"Well, they usually head for the Great Hall, so we should wait there," Melany said.

The group agreed before heading down to the Hall.

Outside the grounds, the other group made their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Well, no one's here," Sirius said, looking around.

Suddenly, there was a fast whizzing in the air. It started out soft, but then got louder as it seemed to get closer. Then, they saw it; Jenine and Charlotte flying away on broomsticks.

"It looks like they're heading for the Great Hall. Come on!" James said before they started running again.

The group then arrived at the Hall, where everyone was waiting anxiously.

"Did you find them?" Ginny asked.

They were about to speak before the whizzing sound came back again.

"Oh my Merlin," the girls said, looking up.

The whole hall's attention shifted when the two girls entered, screaming on the broomsticks.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said to the group, waking them up from their daze, "I demand you to stop those two immediately!"

The group then got out their wands and desperately aimed stunning charms wherever they saw them. But unfortunately they were too fast for them to catch.

"This isn't working!" Lily said.

"Obviously!" Blaise snapped.

"We need to think of something to slow them down," Hermione explained.

The group thought for a moment before Draco reached into his pocket.

"Hey, girls! Look what I got!" he said, waving packs of chocolate frogs.

The girls stopped and got down before running after him.

"Now!" he said, signaling the group to stun them. In an instant, they were knocked out cold on the floor.

The group then sighed a breath of relief before Fred said, "We should take them back now."

They agreed before James put a levitation charm on Charlotte and Draco doing the same with Jenine.

The group then left the hall, tired and still shocked on what had just happened over the past hour. They now know that they should never let two sugar high people go joy riding on brooms again.


	11. Cupcake Lovers

It was Monday again, and Jenine and Melany were preparing for another Muggle Studies class.

"I still can't believe that McGonagall left you and Charlotte off with a warning. I mean, especially from that show," Melany said, laughing.

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it, too. So you think this lesson will be good enough?" the other girl replied.

"Yeah, I think they'll have fun with this," she said, smiling, "Oh but make sure Charlotte doesn't get too much sugar coated sprinkles."

The girl nodded as the kids started to pile in to the classroom.

"Welcome students. Please stay standing since me and Jenine are going to pick partners for you to work with today," Melany explained.

The students obeyed as Jenine pulled out a list from her pocket.

"The first group will be Remus and Sirius," she said, pointing at the table they were to sit at.

"Blaise and Draco," she continued, winking at her boyfriend.

"Ron and Ginny," Melany said.

"Charlotte and," the other professor looked at the girls, who were scared of being separated, "Arianne."

The two girls gave a sigh of relief but then changed to frightened looks as they looked to see who Lily was left with.

"Which leaves us to Lily and James," Melany explained.

Everyone looked at them with worried looks, even the teachers.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered.

"Trust me, this will help," Jenine replied, "Alright students. Today we are going to do something called baking. Anyone know what it is?"

Remus and Lily's hand shot up.

"Remus?"

"Baking is this type of Muggle cooking. They use it to cook sweets and stuff like that," he explained.

"Very good. Today we are baking cupcakes. Lily, would you like to explain what a cupcake is?" Melany asked the redhead.

"A cupcake is basically a cake, but it's baked in a cup," she explained.

"Right. So as you can see on the desks in front of you that there are different types of cupcake flavors. When you are done putting the batter in the cup, come to us and we'll bake them for you," Melany explained

"After we're done baking, your task is to decorate the cupcake with frosting and sprinkles. Understand?" Jenine asked.

Everyone nodded as Blaise raised his hand. The professors motioned at him to talk.

"So that's it? No catch?" he asked.

"Now, Blaise, why do you think there would be a catch?" Jenine asked sweetly.

"Well, because it's you two. So, no catch right?"

"Oh no, there's a catch," Melany said.

The students moaned as she said, "What? You guys think we wouldn't let you off that easily."

"Yeah, and we paired you up for a reason. The catch is instead of making your own, you have to make the cupcake on how your partner wants you to make it. Okay, now you can begin."

The partners looked at each other for a moment before starting to work. All, except for James and lily, who sat there longer.

"So, are we going to start now?" James said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

The redhead nodded and said, "Yeah, let's just get it over with."

"So uh, what flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate please?"

"Wow, you actually said please."

"Shut it, Potter. If being civil to you will earn me a good grade, then I have no choice."

"Yeah, you do. You can be very insensitive and earn a bad grade. But I know that's not you."

"Well, you kinda know me well, then."

"Oh, you have no idea," he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "So what flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate as well."

"Are you just picking that because I did?"

"No, I actually like chocolate for your information."

"Why should I believe you?"

James then turned to Charlotte across from them and said, "Char, what's my favorite flavor of all time?"

"Chocolate, why?"

He then turned back at Lily, who had a frustrated look on her face.

"Told you so," he said.

She merely sighed before getting to work on making the batter.

"You think it's making some sort of an effort?" Jenine said, looking at the couple.

"Well, they haven't gotten into a screaming match yet. So I guess it's working in a way," the other professor said.

"What's working in a way?" Ron said from behind them.

"You see, we're trying to make an effort on Lily and James' relationship," Melany explained.

"Isn't that messing up the future in a way?" Ginny said, softly.

"No, messing up the future is telling them what's in the future," Jenine replied.

"Oh. Well, we're ready with our cupcakes," she said, before her and Ron handed them the cups.

After baking their cupcakes, Blaise and Draco were the next ones to be finished with theirs.

"Why do you have three?" Jenine said, pointing at the extra cupcake in Draco's hand.

"Uh, because I want another one?" he said innocently.

"Sorry, but you have to throw it away."

"I'm kidding. This one's for you," he said, smiling.

"Hooray! Wait, what kind is it?"

"Red velvet, of course."

She smiled before getting the cupcakes from them.

Meanwhile at the other table, Lily and James were silently finishing up the first part of the task.

"So are you almost done?" she asked him.

"Hold on, just need to put the chocolate batter in the cup," he said.

After he finished, they both stood up and head their way to where the professors were sitting at.

"I see you both are chocoholics," Melany said, smiling.

The two smiled a bit as they waited for their cupcakes to finish. When they were done, she carefully handed them their desserts.

"The frosting and other decorations are at your table. You have a little over 15 minutes so make it nice," she explained before they turned back to the table.

"So what kind of frosting do you want on yours?" Lily asked him as they sat back down.

"Chocolate on chocolate sounds good to me," he replied, "You?"

"Same here."

"Any sprinkles?"

"Uh, no. Those are gross," she replied.

"Yeah, they look girly, anyway," he said.

"Oh come on, James, embrace your feminine side," she teased, but suddenly realized that she had called him by his first name.

"Alright, but only because you called me James," he said, smirking.

She smiled a little bit as she continued to put the frosting on the cupcake.

5 minutes before class ended, the two professors told them to stop so that they can look at the cupcakes. When they reached Sirius and Remus' table, they giggled a little.

"Who's cupcake is this?" Jenine said, pointing at the brightly colored sprinkled one.

"I made this one for Remus," Sirius said, proudly.

"I see. What do you think of it, Remus?"

"First of all, I never asked for any of these sprinkles to be on there!" he complained.

"Well, for your information, Moony, all you said was to make it look nice. And so I did," Sirius argued.

"Alright, gentlemen, that's enough. Next time, communicate better, alright?' Melany said before the boys nodded.

The two professors then past each tale, giving them all fairly good marks. The last table they reached was Lily and James' table.

"So, did you both follow each other's directions?" Jenine asked.

They both nodded in reply.

"Any complaints about one another?"

James shook his head before turning to Lily, expecting her to say something.

But to everyone's surprise, she also shook her head and said, "Everything went alright."

"Very good. Everyone may now eat their cupcakes now."

Everyone smiled as they took a bite into their cupcakes. At the end of class, Ginny and Lily were the last ones to walk out of the class.

"Interesting lesson, wasn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," the other redhead replied.

"You know I was pretty amazed that you actually didn't have bad things to say about James."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Well, because you always do, is all. Surely you're not starting to fall for him, are you?"

Lily stopped waling and turned to her, "Of course I'm not! I'm just starting to gain some respect for him, that's all."

Ginny laughed before saying, "Whatever you say, Lily, whatever you say."

But Lily didn't quite here her, as she was thinking if she was indeed falling for the infamous James Potter.


	12. Trapped In A Closet

The next day, Ginny and Lily were kicking off from the conversation they had the previous day.

"I honestly don't know what to do now," Lily said, frustrated.

"You should give him a chance. You won't learn unless you take chances."

"Yeah, but I'm scared on how people might react, you know?"

Ginny thought for a moment before saying, "When me and Blaise got together, we kept it in for about a month or so."

"Wow, so long. How come?"

"Well, same reason as you. We were scared on how people might react. But at the end people were pretty okay with us being together," she explained.

"Even your brothers?"

"Well they took a little bit longer to get used to it, but at the end, they accepted him."

"So what you're saying is that to take chances and to not worry what other people think?"

"Yes! Jeez, Lily, I thought you were smart. But obviously it takes you a long time to figure out things."

Lily rolled her eyes as she walked away, with Ginny laughing behind her. Little did they know that I certain Potter was listening in to their whole conversation. Charlotte started to run to find any of her friends to inform them. Finally, she reached Alice.

"Whoah there. What's the rush, Char?" the girl asked.

"Lily… giving… brother… chance…" she said between breaths.

Alice covered her mouth in disbelief as she said, "No way!"

The other girl nodded before saying, "I just heard Lily talking to Ginny right now. I guess Gin convinced her to give him a chance!"

The girls cheered happily before Charlotte dashed off again. This time, she found everyone else except for Arianne and Sirius.

"Why are we all standing here?" she asked.

"Sirius and Arianne got into another one of their fights again," Remus said.

"Oh, and you're all just standing here?"

"Well, we're trying to think how this can be resolved. This is just getting way out of hand," Lily replied.

Everyone then got into another moment of silence before Draco said sarcastically, "Well, I think we should just lock them in a closet until they make up."

Everyone obviously didn't catch his tone, because they all looked up and smiled.

"Hey, I was just being sarcastic," he said.

"We know, but it's the best we've got right now," James said.

"Yeah mate, you should be sarcastic more often," Blaise teased.

"Okay, how about us girls find Arianne and you guys find Sirius," Ginny explained.

"But what closet should we lock them up in?" Ron asked.

The group thought for a brief second before Remus said, "The one near the kitchens."

They all agreed before splitting up.

It wasn't hard for the girls to find Arianne. Whenever she was mad, she always went to the same spot near the lake.

"Hey, Annie," Charlotte said, innocently.

"Uh, hi?" she replied, confused.

"It's getting pretty cold now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where is this going?"

"Why, Anniekins, it's not going anywhere. We're just here to walk you inside. That's all," she said, smiling.

The girl continued to look at her weird as she stood up and started walking with them.

"So, uh, what have you guys been up too?" she asked the girls.

"Nothing," they replied a little too quickly.

"Okay?" she said as they took an unexpected turn, "Uh, isn't our tower the other way?"

"Oh, we're not going to the tower," Ginny said.

"Then where are we going?"

"Patience young one. You will see soon," Charlotte said.

Arianne turned to Lily and asked, "Okay, what is up with them?"

"I don't see anything wrong with them. Maybe it's you," she said teasingly.

The confused girl simply made a face at the redhead as they continued to walk.

Meanwhile, it took the boys quite a while to find Sirius. But they finally spotted him in the Great Hall just sitting there.

"Oh hey guys," he said when they came near him.

"Hey, Padfoot, care to take a walk with us?" Remus asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess," he said before standing up.

As they exited the Great Hall, Sirius asked, "So where exactly are we walking to?"

"Well, we all missed lunch so we're heading to the kitchens," James replied before the other boys nodded.

"Okay, I guess," he replied.

As they turned the corner to towards the closet door, they saw Ginny at the other end of the corridor as well.

"Uh, Sirius, I think Arianne is coming. You should hide in this closet," Blaise said as he opened the door.

"Wait wha-?" the confused boy started but was interrupted when he was pushed into the closet.

When Ginny saw the boys, she stopped and turned to Arianne.

"Quick Sirius is coming," she said as she dragged her to the closet door.

Lily opened it as Charlotte and Ginny pushed her into the same closet. The girls pushed her so hard that she fell back, but to her surprise, someone caught her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Well I can ask you the same thing," he replied.

Arianne tried opening the door but found that it was locked.

"Come on guys, let us out," she pleaded.

"No, we're not letting you two out until you guys start acting civil to each other," Lily said.

The other girl sighed as she slid down the wall to sit. Sirius sat down as well. The group outside decided to sit there until they would let them out. After about a minute or so, the professors walked into the corridor.

"Why are you all sitting here?" Jenine asked.

"We trapped Arianne and Sirius in a closet," Draco replied, plainly.

The professors looked at each other before Hermione said, "May I ask why?"

"Well, this is our last resort on helping them get along," Ginny said.

"Oh okay," they all said as they sat down with them.

"So how long do you think it will take?" George asked.

"I give it the rest of the day," Fred said, brining out a galleon out of his pocket.

"You're on, Gred," the other twin said as they shook hands.

"Guys! Why are you betting on my parents?" Melany whispered.

"Aw come on, Mel. We're just having a little fun," they both said.

She merely rolled her eyes as she turned to the others and said, "So when are we going to know that they're ready to come out without them lying about it?"

"I put a charm on the door. When they actually start acting civil to each other, the door will just open," Lily explained.

Melany nodded as they continued to sit there.

After a long moment of silence, Sirius said, "So, it's just you… and me… in a closet… together."

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Well, if they wanted some civil behavior, then might as well give it to them," he said, moving closer to her.

"Have you gone mad?" she said, moving farther.

"Now, Annie, why would you think that? Of course I haven't. So what do you say?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I knew you were going to say that, which is why I have a plan B."

"And that is?"

"You'll see right now," he said as he moved towards her.

But her being quick, she brought out her wand and brought it to his face, "You come one step closer and I guarantee that you will never see the light of day again."

Sirius willingly obeyed and went back to his corner.

After hearing what had happened, James went over to the door and said, "Don't kill yourselves in there."

"And if we do?" they both asked.

"Then you'll be stuck in there forever," Remus replied.

The couple sighed as they sat in another long moment of silence. After what seemed for years, Sirius said, "I'm sorry for freaking you out earlier."

Arianne looked at him in shock before saying, "It's okay, I guess."

"I just don't really know how to act in, er, this types of situations."

"Same here."

There was a long period of silence before Arianne said, "Okay, I have to confess something."

Sirius looked at her for a moment before saying, "Go on."

"Well the truth is, I really don't hate you. You're actually a really, erm, okay person."

"Uh, thanks. You're not so bad yourself. You're a really tough person, and I like that in people."

"Thanks. Most people think that trait is intimidating, though. You're the first person who actually complimented me on that."

"I feel so special," he said jokingly.

To his surprise, she actually laughed.

"Wow, first complimenting her then making her laugh. I feel so accomplished."

"Well it is actually quite easy for people to make me laugh. So it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To admit something."

"Oh, well, I don't know what to admit."

"Anything will do."

"Okay, well, I actually have had these feelings for this girl for a long time. But I haven't exactly shown them to her."

"And why is that?" she asked, interested. But to her disliking, he didn't reply, "Oh come, I've told you things."

"Because I'm afraid of rejection," he muttered, but unfortunately, she heard.

"Are you serious? Sirius Black, a Marauder and one of Hogwart's biggest playboys is scared of rejection? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious! I've never been rejected before and I plan on keeping it that way," he said.

"Well, maybe she likes you back. Asking never hurts."

"Okay, who do you like then?"

Arianne looked a little taken back by this. "It's none of your business. Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Well you did say that asking never hurts."

"Oh don't you use my own question against me! Besides, I don't even know who you like,' she said.

"Fine, on the count of three we both say who we like."

"Fine."

"One. Two. Three,"

"You," they both said before looking at each pother with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"How long?" Sirius asked.

"3rd year. You?"

"Same."

"Wow," she said, "So what now?"

Sirius scooted up beside her before saying, "This."

He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but it got deeper. They didn't even notice the door open.

Everyone looked with shock as they saw the couple.

"FINALLY!" the group screamed, breaking them apart.

Sirius stood up quickly before helping Arianne up.

"So is this what I think it means, Padfoot?" James said, smiling.

"I guess it is," he said, smiling at Arianne.

"Hah! You owe me a galleon Fred," George said, sticking his hand out.

Fred made a face before handing him the coin.

"Well, I think dinner is about to start, so why don't we all head to the Great Hall?" Harry suggested.

Everyone agreed as they started to walk. Charlotte smiled as she saw the new couple walk hand in hand. She then looked at James and Lily, who were walking seperatlely with Remus and Ginny.

'_One down, two to go_,' she thought, smiling to herself.


	13. Too Many Facts

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for such long updates. School has just been taking a lot of my time.**

**But anywho, I bet some of you can figure out what this chapter is going to be about.**

**Well, my friend suggested that I should already let this happen, and then use the rest of the chapters for the after affects.**

**Well, enough of my rambling. Time for you to read the chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The group arrived at the Great Hall to find that no one was there yet, considering that they were about an hour early for dinner. But they just sat down and talked anyway. Everyone was so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice Jenine take out a candy bag and started to eat away.

"So how early are we, anyway?" Charlotte asked.

"About 45 minutes," Remus said, looking at his watch.

"Well, I wish someone had a time turner," Fred said, "because I'm starved."

"Oh be patient, will you?" his sister said, annoyed.

Fred just made a face at her.

"Aw come on, guys, why the violence?" a jittery Jenine asked.

"Everyone turned to her and saw that the bag of candy was empty.

"Oh my Merlin, Jenine. Why now?" Hermione asked.

"Why not now? Hey did you guys know that chewing gum while peeling onions will prevent you from crying?"

Everyone looked at her with strange looks as they shook their heads.

"Well yeah," she continued, "You should try it."

"We will, after we take you back to the dorm," Harry said, standing up.

"Aw, come on, Harry," Melany said, "Not yet. She hasn't done anything that's dangerous."

He merely sighed before sitting back down.

"Did you guys know that bats always turn left when exiting a cave? Or that every time you sneeze some of your brain cells die?"

"Has she ever had this side affect?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Never," she said, surprised.

"Did you guys know that hair and finger nails continue to grow after death? Or that intelligent people have zinc and copper in their hair?"

Again, the group shook their head in amazement.

"Oh wait, but this is the best fact of all! Did you guys know that I'm from the future?"

The Marauders looked at each other with wide eyes as Harry said, "Uh, she doesn't know what she's talking about, remember sugar high?"

The other group looked at each other and agreed.

"Oh, but I do know what I'm talking about. My name is really Jenine Potter. I am a half-blood. My father is a Muggle and my mother is Charlotte Potter!"

Everyone's eyes then turned to Charlotte.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go, Jenine," Draco said.

"Wait," Charlotte said, "I wanna know more about this future thing."

"I don't think you do," Blaise said.

"Oh but I do," she argued, "Go on, Jenine."

"Uh, did you know that a fish can drown? Or that frogs can't swallow with their eyes open? Or that Melany's real last name is Melany Black?"

Sirius then suddenly turned to the red girl. "So what she's saying is that supposedly you're my daughter?"

"Supposedly, Sirius," she said, calmly. By this time, more people were in the hall, listening into the conversation.

"LILY!" a voice screamed from the entrance of the hall.

The group turned to see that it was a young Severus Snape.

"Hey look, it's professor Snape! Hey professor!' Jenine said, going towards the boy. But Harry held her back and covered her mouth.

"What is she talking about?" Snape asked.

"Nothing. What is it, Severus?" Lily replied.

"Well I heard in the halls that you were dating that Potter boy," he said, looking at James.

"WHAT?!" they both said.

"Where'd you hear that from?" the redhead asked.

"That's not important right now. What's important is if this rumor is true," he said, his tone getting deeper.

"Yeah, Lily, is it true?" James asked her.

"Of course it's not true!" she said, turning as red as her hair.

"IT'S NOT?!" Charlotte said.

Lily turned to her and shook her head, still red.

"Aw, I got all excited for nothing," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" the other girl said, her tone getting angrier.

"Well, I sorta heard you and Ginny talking this morning, and I couldn't hold it in. So I accidentally-" she started.

"Started a sick rumor about it," she finished.

"What were you and Ginny talking about?" James asked, interrupting the argument.

"None of your business, James," she said, sighing.

"But I want it to be my business."

"Well then too bloody bad," she snapped.

"Well, since I just wasted the beginning of my dinner and don't intend to waste the rest of it, I shall be off now," Snape said before walking away.

"Well since that's all settled," Melany started, "Why don't we all go back to our towers?"

"No way. I still want Jenine to finish that future story. So we go back to our dorms," Sirius said.

"I don't think she can do that right now, though," Draco said, pointing at the knocked out Jenine.

"Well then we wake her up," Arianne said.

The group looked at each other for a moment before Hermione said, "It's time they knew the truth anyway."

They all agreed before Draco slumped the lifeless body of Jenine and they all headed to the teacher's common room.

As the group started to file into the room, Jenine started to come around.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked as Draco laid her on the floor.

"You just had another sugar rush. How do you feel?" Melany asked.

"I feel," she paused, "I feel like a was attacked by a wild bear, and then slapped across the face with a 3 day old fish."

Everyone turned and looked at the girl with strange looks before Ron said, "Where'd you get that from?"

She merely shrugged before Charlotte came up to her and helped her up.

"Thanks, Char," she said.

"Your welcome. I figured that since I'm your mother I might as well start acting like it."

Jenine opened her mouth and looked at the others as Ginny said, "Don't worry, they know now."

"How'd they-" she started.

"Well it seems as though you developed a new side affect to your sugar rushes," Fred explained.

"How much do they know?"

"A good amount," George started.

"But we want to know more," Remus finished.

"Well, what else do you wanna know?" Melany asked them.

"I think you left off on the part where you were supposedly my daughter," Sirius replied.

"Right. Well, my real name is actually Melany Black. So that means that yes, I am your daughter," she explained.

"Figures. You two look exactly alike," Charlotte said.

"Well, except for your face. Reminds me of someone else. Your mother?" Lily asked.

Melany just nodded.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Well what?" his daughter replied back.

"Who do I get to shag so I can make you?" he replied, impatiently.

"Oh," she replied, a little taken back, "Well, take a guess."

He thought for a moment before saying, "Uh, sorry, but I'm not in a thinking mood right now."

"When are you ever?" James teased, which earned him a face from Sirius.

"I'll give you a hint. You know her."

"Minny?" he said jokingly, which made everyone laugh.

"Okay, scratch that. You're in love with her right now."

Sirius then understood and looked at Arianne.

She was confused at first, but then finally understood as well.

"I'm your mother?" she said, finally taking it in.

"Yes you are," Melany replied.

"So you're my daughter."

"Well, obviously, Anne," Lily said.

Arianne smiled and went up to give a hug to Melany.

"So, let me get this straight," Remus started, "Charlotte marries a muggle and has Jenine."

"That's right," Jenine replied.

"And Sirius and Arianne have Melany," he continued.

The others just nodded.

"Well, do I have any kids?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Yes you do. Two, in fact," Fred said.

"Wow, Moony got busy," Sirius said, patting Remus on the back.

"Seriously? I have two kids?"

"Yup. A boy and a girl. The girl was just born about four months ago, in fact," Hermione replied.

"Awwww," the girls said.

"Well, who's the luck lady?" James asked.

"It's actually," George started.

"One of Sirius's relatives," Fred finished.

"BELLATRIX?" Sirius screamed, worried.

"No, of course not!" Ginny said, calming them down.

"Okay, good. Well, the other cousin I can only think of is Nymphadora, but surely she's too young for him," he said.

The group looked at each other, trying to hide their smiles. But unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No, you can't be serious," Sirius said, as it dawned to him.

"Unfortunately, we are," Blaise said.

"Wow," the Marauders and the girls said.

"Well, I guess I can accept that," Sirius said as he smiled at Remus.

"So I guess that leaves little Jamie," Charlotte said, smiling at his brother.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Arianne said while jumping up and raising her hand.

"Do you need to go to the potty?" Jenine asked her.

"No, silly. I want to make a guess on who James' kid is."

"Oh, well then guess away," she replied.

"I think it's Harry," she said, hoping she's right.

"Ding ding ding," Fred replied.

"We have a winner," his twin finished.

"How'd you figure that out?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh come on, Char, even I could tell," Sirius said

Everyone laughed before James said, "So you're really my son?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"But who's the mother?" James asked.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Arianne did again.

"Now do you need to go pee?" Jenine asked.

"No, I do not! My bladder is not full, for you information. I want to guess who the mother is. I don't know f it's safe to say though," she said.

"Oh just go on," Draco said.

"I think that because of his eyes, that the mother is none other than Lily Evans."

Everyone then suddenly turned to Lily.

"She's wrong right?" she asked.

But none of them answered.

"Please, please, please tell me she's wrong," she pleaded.

"Unfortunately, she isn't," Ginny said.

Lily opened and closed her mouth several times before saying, "I'[m sorry, but I need to be alone right now."

With that, she ran out of the common room, leaving everyone in shock.


	14. Letting It Sink In

**A/N:HOORAY**

**I actually updated in a day's time :D**

***claps* I'm so proud of myself.**

**But I really couldn't have done it withought juhninja, who wrote part of this chapter.**

**Okay, enough talk. Time to read.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

For about another 5 minutes, everyone still stood there, stunned at Lily's reaction.

Then, James broke the silence and said, "I'm going after her."

"James, no. She needs some time alone," Charlotte pleaded.

"Yeah Prongs, let her be," Sirius said.

But James didn't listen as he headed to the portrait door.

"So what now?" Arianne asked.

"I guess we all should turn in for the night," Hermione suggested.

"You lot can stay here for the night if you want," Ginny suggested.

They all agreed before they headed to their rooms.

* * *

Jenine just could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned, just worrying for her cousin. She felt as if it were all her fault. _Well, it is my entire fault, _she thought. She sighed, and jumped out of her bed. She needed to find Harry.

Jenine walked down the cold stairs in her bare feet and nightclothes. She knocked on the boys' dormitory door, and Draco opened it quite noisily. "Is Harry in there, Draco?" she whispered.

Draco rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "He never came up," he said groggily. Jenine walked away, into the common room. She noticed a figure sitting by the fire, against the sofa. "Found you!" Jenine cried.

Harry looked up from the blazing fire to face his cousin. "Hi," he said weakly. He turned his head again. Jenine tiptoed over to Harry, and plopped down next to him. They sat in silence for several moments before Jenine spoke again.

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning her head against Harry's shoulder. "I didn't mean to spill the secret. You know how my mouth runs when I have sugar. I don't think. I really didn't mean to do it." She breathed deeply, staring at her fidgeting hands.

Harry didn't speak after that. He just breathed, his heart beating erractically.

Jenine almost fell asleep when Harry said, "Why was it so hard to believe that I'm her son?" Jenine didn't speak. "I finally get the chance to get to know her, and Dad, but she walks away as if it's nothing; as if _I'm_ nothing. Why doesn't she want the same thing as I do? I just want to know her."

"You have to see it from her perspective, too, Harry. It's quite shocking to find that you have a son from the future who is older than you. You'd think you would remember delivering the baby," Jenine said, chuckling at the end.

"But doesn't she see how important it is that I get to know her?" Harry asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Harry, she doesn't know she's going to die." Silence followed again.

As the fire died out, Jenine spoke again. "She's just surprised. Don't overanalyze it. It was pure shock and misunderstanding. Let's go to bed. You need your sleep!"

Harry sighed, getting up slowly. "Shock," he said slowly. "Yeah, right." He helped Jenine up, giving her a hug. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Jenine hugged him back. "You're welcome. Thanks for being there for me. You're the only family I've ever had."

"How do you think I feel?" He poked Jenine's cheek. "Go to bed. You need your beauty sleep."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Not as much as you need yours," she said, before running off.

"Jerk!" he cried after her, smiling.

* * *

When James heard the portrait hole close, he started to run while frantically looking for Lily all over the castle. Then, 15 minutes later, he finally found her.

She was sitting in one of the desks in the library, though, there were no books in front of her. Instead she just sat there, as though she was staring into space.

James took a deep breathe before walking up to her. He slowly pulled out a chair and sat beside her. To his surprise, she didn't move away.

"I knew you were going to go after me," she said.

"Wow, you know me so well," he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Surprisingly, she smiled slightly.

"Wow, that's a first. James Potter actually making Lily Evans smile," he said, smiling as well.

Her smile grew bigger as she said, "How come you know how to make me laugh even when I feel really down?"

"Because Ms. Evans, I know you as much as you know me," he said, "So what happened back there?"

All of a sudden, her smile disappeared as she said, "I don't know. I guess it was just so big of a surprise that I couldn't take it in at that moment."

Oh," he started, "That's it?"

She then turned to him and said, "What do you mean, that's it?"

"Well, we all thought that you didn't want to be Harry's mother. Basically, we all thought you were just mad."

"No! I wasn't mad at all. It's just the shock that came over me, that's all."

"Thank Merlin. You have no idea how good that is to hear, Lils," he said.

"Well sorry for keeping you worried," she said.

"It's alright," he said.

After a moment of silence, James spoke again, "You wanna know something?"

"Sure," she said, interested.

"Well, I don't know if I should say this or not," he rambled.

"Oh, just say it," she replied impatiently.

"Well, it really made me happy when I found out that Harry was my son. But it made me happier to find out that you're his mother."

Lily smiled before saying, "To tell you the truth James, I was pretty relieved that you were the father too."

"Just relieved?' he said, smirking.

"And happy as well," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling back at him.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you this as well," he said.

"What?"

"What were you and Ginny talking about?"

Lily suddenly tensed up and mumbled something that James could hardly make out.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that."

She sighed before saying, "Ginny was giving me advice."

"About?"

"About whether or not I should say something about my feelings."

"Feelings for what?"

"It's not a thing. It's a person."

"Oh. Who is it?" James said, clearly pretending to act dense.

"You, you idiot!" she said, a little loud.

"Why, Lily," he said, pretending to sound shocked, "I'm flattered."

"Oh don't go all big headed on me. It's not like you have me yet," she teased.

"You're right," he said, moving closer to her, "But maybe after this, I will."

Then all of a sudden, he crashed his lips against hers. They kissed for a bout a minute before breaking away.

"Now do I have you?" he asked.

She blushed before nodding. She then looked at her watch and said, "I think we should head back to their tower now. It's pretty late."

He agreed before they both got up and started to walk back to the tower, hand in hand.

When they enetered the portrait hole, they found Harry, still sitting there.

"Hey there, son," James said as he sat next to him.

"Hi, er, dad?" he said, "Yeah, I still have to get used to that."

"Same here," James replied.

The two boys then looked a t Lily who was standing in front of them. She then went up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Well, guess what boys?" she said.

"What?" they both said.

"I'm already used to it."


	15. The Cuckoo Wing

**A/N: OMP. It feels as though I haven't posted in so long. And for that, I'M SORRY. School is just getting in the way right now :/**

**But I did manage to post a chapter this week. *claps***

**Haha, enjoy(:**

* * *

Melany awoke with a start the next morning and quickly got dressed. Even though it was a Saturday, she still was willing to wake up early.

After changing and freshening up, she headed downstairs. To her surprise, Sirius and Arianne were already awake.

"Morning," she said before they turned around.

"Morning," they both responded as she took a seat across from them.

"So did you guys have a nice sleep after all that happened yesterday?" she asked them.

"Well I did," Sirius said.

"Don't you always?" she replied with a smirk, "You, Anne?"

"It took me a while to, but I guess I could say that I had a good sleep," she replied.

"So, is that it then? Is that all you can tell us? Like am I still handsome?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Arianne rolled her eyes.

"Uh, let's just say you haven't changed as much. Well, I think for now that's all we can tell you."

"Well, not everything," a voice said from the staircase.

They saw that it was only George. He greeted the three before sitting next to his girlfriend.

"What else is there to tell?" Melany asked him.

"Well, Jenine did mention Professor Snape," he replied.

"Oh yeah," Arianne started, "I remember that. So is he really a teacher at Hogwarts in your time?"

"Yeah, he used to teach potions," Melany replied.

Sirius snorted and said, "Typical Snivellus."

"Wait, why did you say he used to? Did something happen to him?" she asked.

The other couple looked at each other before George said, "Well, he's actually mentally unstable in St. Mungo's at the moment."

The others' eyes widened as she said, "What happened?"

"Did what happen?" Remus said as he came down the stairs.

"Dear old Snivellus ended up in the cuckoo wing at St. Mungo's," Sirius teased, which earned him a smack on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Seriously?" the other boy replied as he took a seat and the others nodded.

"Well, why?"

"Uh, not allowed to disclose that information yet," Melany said quickly.

"Why not?" the other three said.

"Well, it does have something to do with the future. And I don't think it's allowed to tell people from the past," she replied.

"Aw. Stupid rules," Sirius muttered, pouting.

"Well that's the whole disadvantage of time traveling," Hermione said as she came down the stairs, followed by Ginny.

"Yeah, ask Hermione, she should know," the redhead girl said.

The other three looked at her questionably before she said, "I had a time turner in my third year for extra classes."

"Sounds like something Moony and Lily would do," Sirius muttered.

"I been meaning to ask you guys," Arianne said, looking at Sirius, "Why do you guys give yourselves those nicknames?"

"What nicknames?" he replied.

"You know, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot? It just seems so odd."

Sirius' face turned into a nervous expression as the group from the future smiled to themselves.

Remus noticed this and said, "You guys know, don't you?"

"Well I was the first one to figure out what you were," Hermione said.

"What is he?" Arianne asked anxiously.

"Like he'll ever tell you," James said as he came down the stairs.

"Well why not?" she said, pouting.

"I'll tell you when it's the right time, Anne," Remus said, trying to change the subject.

"Morning, Prongs," Sirius greeted as the messy haired boy took a seat.

"Morning," he replied.

"Mela, I'm hungry," George said like a little kid, pouting and rubbing his stomach.

She rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be headed to the Great Hall. Anyone want to come with?" she asked.

"I'll come!' Fred said, running down the stairs.

"We'll come too," Arianne said as she, Sirius, and Remus stood up. Everyone then turned to the last three.

"I'm going to wait for the others," Ginny said as the other two nodded their heads.

"Suit yourselves," George said, anxiously, "Now can we go?"

The group then turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

The three left sat there in silence before James said, "So, what happened yesterday, was all true?"

The girls looked at each other before nodding.

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

They shook their heads.

"So I'm really with Lily now?"

The other girls looked at him in disbelief before a voice from the stairway said, "You best believe it, Potter."

Lily came down the stairs before James gave her a big hug and a kiss. It was only when they heard a shriek from the stairs that they broke apart.

"I knew this day would come!" Charlotte said as she and Jenine came running down the stairs. They excitedly started to jump up and down while clapping.

"What's with all the excitement?" Blaise said as the rest of the boys came down the stairs.

"Lily finally gave James a chance!" Charlotte said.

"When did this happen?" Jenine asked.

"Last night," the couple said.

Everyone congratulated them before Draco asked, "So where are the others?"

"Well, you know the twins. Their stomachs get so empty its kind of hard to believe," Ginny teased as everyone laughed.

"Well, we should go meet them then," Ron said as everyone headed out of the tower.

Everyone in the Great hall were surprised to see Lily Evans and James Potter holding hands. Some were whispering, while others just stared.

"Woah, when did that happen?" Arianne said, looking at them.

"Last night," Jenine answered for them.

"Well it's about time," Sirius said.

"Oh shush, Prongs. You and Arianne had the same situation we did.

"Yeah. Except for the fact that I was the only one who hate you in the first place whereas they both hated each other," Lily pointed out.

"Must you always prove me wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. It gives me something to do. And it's amusing," she replied, smirking The others snickered.

"I love you," James said, smiling.

"I know."

"So you two are together!" an angry voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a steamed Severus.

"You lied to me!" he said.

"Well you see, Snivellus, we got together after you asked us the first time. So technically, Lily wasn't lying to you," James said.

Snape then turned to Lily with his arms crossed on his chest.

"It's true," she said.

"Well I hope you know that you're making the biggest mistake of your life," he said.

"Actually, Sev, the biggest mistake of my life was not getting with James sooner. I actually have you to thank for that," she argued.

"ME? What have I ever done? All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"And I am happy. I was so scared of hurting you that I never even dreamed of getting with him. But now I really don't care," she said.

"So you don't care if I just walk away right now?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said plainly.

Snape stood there in shock before swiftly walking out of the Great Hall.

"Well I think I handled that well," she said before joining the group at the table.

Everyone laughed before getting back to their food.


	16. Do You Want To Pop One?

Months passed, and as soon as the group knew it, it was already a week before Christmas.

"This year is going by too fast," Arianne said during lunch.

"I know! As soon as we know it, we'll already be graduating," Charlotte said, sighing.

"Well, look on the Brightside," Jenine said.

"What?"

"The day I got conceived is getting closer," she joked.

The girls laughed and continued eating their lunch before heading to their next class.

* * *

The day passed by fast, and Melany and Jenine found themselves already cleaning the classroom.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in early," Jenine said as she finished gathering up her things.

"Alright. I'll see you at the dorms," Melany said, as she reached into one of the cupboards.

"What do you have there?"

"This," Melany said, waving a bag of unpopped popcorn.

"Oh. Well hope you enjoy your bag of popcorn, then," the other girl replied as she made her way to the door.

"I will," she said, getting out her wand.

As soon as the bag was fully popped, the girl decided to start reading the essays that her students turned in today about Muggle school subjects.

After reading the tenth paper, her popcorn bag was already empty. She threw it away while someone came through the door.

"It smells good in here," George said.

"Yeah. Want to pop one?" she asked.

George looked at her funny and said, "What?"

"Do you want to pop one?" she said, with pauses between each word.

"Uh, I think I already have," he said, turning red.

"Really? Well, where is it?"

George's eyes grew wider as he said, "You want to see it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I want some too."

"E-Excuse m-me?" he said, starting to stutter.

"Oh, I get it. You already finished it all. That's why you're playing dumb, isn't it?"

George's face then turned into a confused expression, "Wait, what?"

"The popcorn. You finished it on the way here. That's why you're playing dumb because you feel so guilty," she explained.

"Oh, yeah," he said relieved, "I thought you were talking about something else," he muttered.

"What do you think I was talking about?" she asked curious.

They caught each others' eyes and locked stares for a minute or so before Melany's eyes grew wide.

"You are just sick," she said in disbelief.

"Well, it's not my fault! I mean, you would think that too if someone were to tell that," he argued.

"Actually, I wouldn't," she said, laughing.

George rolled his eyes before saying, "So what are you up too?"

"You know, the usual. Grading papers and such," she said, turning back to her desk.

"Well, why don't you stop for a moment and come with me to Hogsmeade," he suggested as he put his arms around her waist from behind her.

"May I ask why?"

"Christmas shopping I need to do."

Melany turned around and said, "Since when does George Weasley do Christmas shopping?"

"Well I did get you that necklace for Christmas, didn't I?"

"Fine, fine. Just let me my coat and we can get going."

* * *

The couple arrived at Hogsmeade with no idea on where to start first.

"Who do you need to go shopping for, anyway?" Melany asked.

"Friends. Who else?"

"Well, obviously. Well, I guess I should start on my Christmas shopping since we're here already," she said.

"Right. So who is the easiest person to shop for?"

The couple thought for a moment before looking at each other and saying, "Jenine and Draco."

"Candy shop?" George asked.

"You know it," she said as they started to walk.

The couple finished shopping at the candy shop and left with 2 bags filled with sweets. Of course, all of the candy wasn't for Jenine and Draco. They also shopped for the Marauders and the other girls.

Their next stop was the Quidditch shop, which is where they bought Ginny and Ron new supplies.

While Melany was looking for books in the bookstore that Hermione would be interested in, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mel, I'm going to go look for a gift for Fred. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Alright," she said, looking at a book.

George swiftly kissed her on the cheek before walking fast out of the shop.

'_I wonder why he's in a rush_,' she wondered, looking at the door her boyfriend just walked out of.

George continued to walk in a fast pace before he entered a jewelry store. He looked around as though he were looking for someone, and then waited.

Finally, the door opened once more and there came in Fred and Harry.

"Took you guys long enough," George complained.

"Oh shush, Forge. You're lucky that we're actually helping you right now," Fred replied.

"Well actually, I really needed help from Harry. But you insisted on coming along," the other redhead argued.

"Well that's because I'm your brother, actually your twin. Therefore, I do have a right to come."

"Okay, guys, calm down. We can't take too long or else Melany will start to wonder," Harry said.

The boys cooled off as they started walking around the store rapidly.

* * *

Melany was waiting outside the bookstore for 2 minutes or so before George came walking in that oddly fast pace.

"Got everything you need?" he asked.

"Yup. And you?"

He nodded before saying, "So shall we grab a quick butterbeer before heading back to the castle for dinner?"

She agreed before they walked to the pub.

"I'm kinda sad that time is passing by so quickly, but at the same time, glad as well," Melany said before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Why is that?" her boyfriend asked.

"Well, I kinda miss the future life. You know, running the shop and such."

George looked surprised. "You really like working at the shop that much?"

"Well, yeah, of course. It's really fun playing with all of the products. And to be honest, I also enjoy helping you guys out, even if it does mean cleaning up your messes."

"Aw, I'm flattered," he said, jokingly.

She laughed before taking another sip of her drink.

"So if you were to have a choice, you would definitely stay working at the shop for the rest of your life?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, without hesitation, "I mean, as long as we're together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if and _if_ we ever break up, I still wouldn't want to work there. It would be too awkward," she explained.

"And who says that we're ever going to break up?"

"Hey, I only said if. And plus, you have screwed it up before."

"Well that was before when I was a mere child. Now I'm a man," he said, trying to sound tough and smart.

"Aw, really? Because I really like you when you're a child," she teased.

"Wait, scratch that then," he said.

She laughed before finishing the rest of her butterbeer. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, I think we shall," he said, standing up.

The couple then walked back to the castle, hand in hand.


	17. Christmas Wonders

The week passed by, and as soon as everyone knew it, the school was nearly deserted because of all the students who left for home for the holidays. The only people who decided to stay at the castle were the Marauders and the girls.

It was already Christmas Eve, and everyone was in the teachers' tower where there was a party taking place.

Everyone had a cup of hot cocoa in hand so that they can warm up.

"So when are you lot leaving then?" James asked the teachers.

"Why? You want us gone already? Honestly, dad, that hurts," Harry teased.

"No! Nothing like that. I just wanted to know so that we can make use of the last days you guys are here," he said.

"Awww," all the girls said.

"Yeah, too bad you guys won't remember it," Blaise muttered into his hot cocoa. Luckily, no one heard.

"So, Dumbledore's still alive in your time, right?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he is old, but he still got some energy in him," Jenine said, grabbing another mini marshmallow from the bag and popping it in her mouth.

"Not too much, Jenine," Ginny warned.

"I know, Gin,' the other girl replied, annoyed.

"Hey, wait!" James said.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Well, technically, we're not sure when we're going back," Hermione explained, "But most probably, it will be at the end of the school year."

'Well, that's still a long way to go," Sirius said.

"Yeah, Padfoot, but time flies so quickly that as soon as you know it, we'll already be graduating," Remus reminded him.

"Yeah, Remus does have a point there," Melany said.

"Man, I really don't want to graduate yet," Charlotte started, "Was it hard for you guys when you guys graduated?"

"Well, of course it was," Melany started, "I mean, the fact knowing that you will probably not go to Hogwarts for a very long time still scares me."

The Marauders and the other girls looked sad at this before Hermione said, "That's why you guys have to cherish the moments and make use of the time you have left here."

The others agreed before Lily said, "Well, in my opinion, this is the greatest year ever. I mean, you guys coming and all."

"Hey, how about you finally getting with me? Isn't that great, too?" James argued.

"Yes, I was getting to that before you interrupted me," Lily said.

"Oh," James said before putting his head down as everyone was laughing.

Arianne yawned before saying, "What time is it?"

"I think it's already 11. Shall we turn in now?" George asked.

Everyone agreed before heading to their separate dorms.

At the boys' dorm, everyone was still awake.

"So when are you going to do it, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Do what?" Remus asked.

Fred looked at Remus then at a small box on George's bed.

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised.

George just nodded his head.

"Well, don't you think you need approval from Sirius? You know, since he's her dad and all," he asked.

George looked at Fred for advice.

"He has a point, George," his twin said.

After thinking for a bit, George took in a deep breathe before standing up and going up to Sirius.

"Uh Sirius, can I talk to you?" he said, nervously.

"Sure thing," he replied.

George took another deep breathe before explaining his situation.

Back in the girls' dorm, everyone was still awake as well.

"So, Mela, what are you getting for Christmas?" Jenine asked.

"Now why would I tell you?" the other girl replied.

"Uh," she thought for a moment, "Because you love me!"

The other girl laughed before saying, "As much as I love you, Jenine, telling you your present will just ruin the surprise."

"Fine then!" she said, pouting.

"Acting like a little kid won't help either," Melany added.

Jenine just sighed as she went over to her bed where Charlotte and Lily were chatting.

"I bet she got you candy," Charlotte whispered to Jenine.

"Me too," she replied, "So Lily," Jenine said a little louder, "What do you think James got you for Christmas?"

"I'd be surprise if he'd gotten you anything at all," Charlotte said.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, knowing my brother, he doesn't really give anything to anyone."

"But," Arianne started, "This is the first year he has a girlfriend. Particularly, Lily."

"Arianne does have a point there," Hermione said.

"Well, I don't know then," Charlotte said, "Maybe he'll get you a broom or something."

"Now that would be cruel," Lily said, "Considering the part that I don't play Quidditch, at all."

"I don't think James would be that shallow," Melany said.

The other girls agreed.

"So, Mel, what do you think my dear old brother got you for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"I honestly don't know and really haven't put much thought into it," the other girl said.

"Well, are you wondering now?" Arianne asked.

"Come to think of it, I guess I am."

"Well why shouldn't you?" Jenine started, "I mean after all, he did get you that really nice necklace," she said pointing at the chain around her neck.

"That necklace is cool. But it gets a lot of people fighting over what it says," Lily said, remembering the day she fought with James.

"Yeah, that's what I like about it," Melany started, "So Hermione, what do you think Harry is going to get you?"

Jenine coughed a word that all the girls made out as 'a baby'.

In response, Hermione threw one of her pillows at her.

"Hey, I was only joking!" she argued.

"Well it surely wasn't funny," she replied.

"Yeah, 'Mione, it kinda was," Ginny said, laughing as well.

"But seriously, 'Mione, what do you think it is?" Arianne asked.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, anything will be fine," she simply said.

"Well, I hope my son gets you something nice," Lily said, "I don't want him to be cheap like his father," she joked.

Everyone laughed before Melany said, "Well, it's getting pretty late. We should all turn in now."

The others agreed before getting into their beds, or in the other girls' case, the sleeping bags on the floor. Soon, they were asleep.

Back at the boys' dorm, everyone was still celebrating George's big announcement.

"So, Forge," Fred started, "You never answered my question before."

"What question?" his twin replied.

"The one I asked before Remus here kindly interrupted us," he said, looking at Remus.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just being a little curious, that's all," Remus said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what you're talking about," George said, still confused.

"Should I always have to repeat myself?"

"Yes, Gred, you do."

Fred sighed before saying, "When are you going to do it?"

The other boys agreed and wanted to know as well.

"I honestly don't know," he said, covering his face.

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"No, no, that's too soon for me."

"Well, how about you do it Harry style?" Fred asked.

"May I please ask," Harry started, "What Harry style is?"

"I just meant that he should do it when the other lot graduates," Fred explained.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Sirius added in.

The other boys agreed.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it at graduation," he said.

The other boys were excited and started to clap for him.

Draco looked at the time before saying, "We should all go to bed now. It's pretty late."

The others agreed before turning in and switching off the lights. They were asleep in an instant.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yeah. You guys can probably guess what George will do. If not, then THINK! Haha, but yeah. Butbutbut there will be a surprise twist in the next chapter. I'll try to post soon(:**


	18. True Or False?

Jenine woke up with excitement in her gut. After all, Christmas was her favorite time of the year.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed, getting out of bed.

But to her surprise, no one was in their beds. Jenine, in shock, climbed out of bed and ran downstairs. She then saw everyone already downstairs, waiting.

"Well it's about time you woke up," Draco teased.

"But how could this have happened?" she asked, "I'm always the first one up on Christmas!"

"Well, you did eat some sugar stuff yesterday," Ginny pointed out, "The marshmallows probably knocked you out."

"Well, what time is it now?"

"It's still pretty early," Remus said, looking at his watch.

"Okay, good," Jenine started, "Well, what are we all waiting for? It's time to open presents!"

Everyone laughed before looking for their present on the table.

"Take that one first," Jenine said to Draco, pointing at a brightly colored item.

He followed her instructions willingly and opened it. When he opened it, he found a cute lion stuffed- animal.

"Is it gonna eat me or something?" he said, dropping it quickly.

"No, silly. It's all Muggle," she explained.

"Oh okay then. I love it! Even though it is a lion," he joked, "Now how about you open that one," he said pointing at a rectangle shaped box.

She quickly got it. When she opened it, she gasped in shock.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, taking out the item in the box.

It was a necklace, with a snake charm. The snakes' eyes were made out of emerald.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I love it! You know, even though it is a snake," she mocked before he rolled his eyes. Draco then helped her put it on.

"Hey Jenine!" Melany said, making both of them turn to her, "I have you guys' gift?"

"Is it candy?' they both said.

"Yes," she said, smirking at their faces, "But that's only the first part to it."

"There's more?" Jenine said excitedly.

The other girl nodded before handing them a big leather book.

"I think you've mistaken us for Hermione," Draco teased, which earned him a slap on the arm from Jenine.

"Just open it," Melany said.

They willingly did and were amazed to see what was in it. The book turned out to be a photo album filled with photos of Jenine and Draco together that Melany had taken.

"When did you take all of these?" Jenine asked in a surprised tone, still looking through the album.

"Oh, I have my ways," the other girl replied before looking at the other couples, "You guys should open my gift as well.

They agreed before tearing open Melany's gifts. To their surprise, it was the same gift as Jenine and Draco's, but there were pictures of them instead.

"Wow Melany, you must have had a lot of time on your hands to do all of these albums," Ginny said, amazed.

"Well not really. Magic mostly helped me on setting most of these up," she explained.

"I didn't think you would manage to get all of these pictures of us," Lily said, "You know, since we haven't been together for a long time."

"Again, I have my ways," Melany said proudly.

Everyone thanked the girl before going back to the other gifts.

At the end, everyone ended up with something that will come to great use for them later in life.

"I'm hungry!" the twins complained.

"When aren't you guys hungry?" Ginny teased.

"Well, breakfast is still going on," Remus said, looking at his watch again, "So we should go before it ends."

Everyone then got up and headed their way to the Great Hall. But Draco had the urge of staying behind and getting a few candy pieces into his system.

And he did.

Lucky for him, the group didn't notice he was gone. Yet.

"Let's see what sweets I shall devour now," Draco said to himself while opening his bag filled with colorful sweets.

He reached for, of course, a chocolate frog. He stared at it for quite a while before opening it quickly and putting it in his mouth.

He swallowed it almost instantly and then looked searched his bag for another sweet.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall, everyone was enjoying their Christmas Breakfast.

"Hey Blaise, where's Draco?" Jenine whispered to the boy next to her.

"I was wondering the same thing," he replied, "Should we go look for him?"

"Give him another 5 minutes. He probably just went to the loo," she said hopefully.

He nodded and returned to his food.

Five minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Draco. Jenine and Blaise looked at each other before standing and leaving the table.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Ron said.

"I, uh, forgot something," Jenine said. She didn't want them to know that they were looking for Draco.

"Well why do you need Blaise to go with you?" he asked.

"If you must know, I need to go to the loo," he said.

Ron turned red before saying, "Yeah, I now regret asking."

Everyone laughed as the two left the hall.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Blaise asked.

"The common room, of course," she replied before walking swiftly to the tower.

"Why are you such in a hurry," he asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Blaise, there are bags filled with sweets in there. And if Draco is in there, Merlin knows what will happen."

Blaise then understood and quickened up his pace. When they made it to the tower, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, it looks as if he weren't here at all," Blaise said, relieved.

"I don't think so Blaise," Jenine said, pointing at the empty bags.

They then ran out of the tower and split up to cover more castle space. At the end, they had no luck, and decided to go back to the Great Hall.

"Jenine, he's here!" Blaise said as he pointed at Draco walking into the Hall.

They then ran again to catch up with him.

"Draco, where have you been?" Jenine asked the seemed-to-be-drunk boy.

"Ah Jenine, just the girl I was looking for!" he sputtered.

The rest of the group was still at the table and watching with wide eyes.

"What happened to him?" Charlotte asked.

"He, uh, managed to get into a few candy bags back in the tower," Blaise explained.

"A few?" Melany asked.

"Well, all," he admitted.

"Well there goes my snacks for the rest of the year," Sirius complained.

"Oh put a sock in it, Padfoot," James said.

Sirius crossed his arms while muttering, "No fun."

"Draco, we're going to bring you back to the tower now, alright?" Jenine said, trying to sound calm.

"No!" he said, trying to get away from her grasp.

"Come on, Draco, let's make this easy," Blaise said, walking towards him.

"NEVER!" he said, finally escaping.

"Thanks for the help," Jenine said, annoyed.

"You welcome," Blaise said cheekily.

They then chased after the boy. But the rest of the group was just staring in shock.

"Don't just sit there, you gits, help us!" Blaise said.

The group snapped out of their trance before standing up and running after him.

But then things took a surprising turn and Draco started running towards Jenine. The girl stopped in confusion.

He then pulled her into a hug as everyone watched with questionable looks on their faces.

"Draco what are you-" the girl started.

"Jenine, will you marry me?" he cut her off.

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"You're not being serious," Jenine said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, still jumpy.

"Because," she started, "you're on a sugar high, and you don't mean anything you say when you're on a sugar high. Trust me, I should know."

"But what if I did truly mean it?" he asked. He was now twitching.

"No, you don't," she said.

"What if I was acting this whole sugar high up just to pro-" he started, but then fainted.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, fainting usually happens when all the sugar is drained out of you," Charlotte explained.

"No, I knew that from watching you eat sugar all the time. But I mean, is he supposed to propose like that?"

Charlotte looked at the other girl before saying, "No, I don't think so."

* * *

Later that day, Jenine sat in the common room alone, thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming down.

"Hey," Melany said, taking a seat next to the girl.

"Hey," she replied back.

Then, there was a long silence. Melany didn't know what to say to the girl at this point.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking. Just thinking."

"About?"

"You know what."

"No, I actually don't."

Jenine then gave her a look that said 'I know you're lying.'

"Okay, maybe I do know. But why is that bothering you?"

"Because, Mel," she said, standing up and walking towards the window.

"Because?" But she knew that the other girl wouldn't finish the sentence. "Because you wanted it to be true," she finished.

Jenine then turned to her and looked down before nodding.

"Oh come on, Jenine, he'll do it one time or another."

"Yeah, but when?"

"When he's ready, of course. You just have to be patient."

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

The girls then headed to their dorm where they had a very ell deserved sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually did that," James said, looking at the still sleeping Draco.

"Well sugar highs can bring out the crazy in people," Ron said.

"But the real question is, did he really mean it?" Sirius asked.

"I doubt it," Blaise said.

'Well then why did he ask it in the first place?" Remus asked.

"Maybe because of old Georgie here," Fred said.

"Oh yeah, Fred, pin the blame on me," his twin said.

"Well, he'll have to choose when he's conscious. But for now, we should all get some rest," Harry said.

Everyone agreed before settling to bed. Soon they were asleep, ending their hectic Christmas Day.


	19. Mr Propose On A Sugar High

Draco woke up to the sun shining on his face. He squinted before sitting up and looking around to see the boys still sleeping. He tried getting up, but his body was too sore.

'What happened last night?' he thought to himself.

All he remembered was staying behind in the common room when the rest of the group was leaving for breakfast. But that was all he remembered.

"Well look who's awake," a voice said from the bed across from his.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," he replied.

The boy smiled before getting out of bed.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" he asked the blonde boy.

"I was hoping you can help me out with that, actually," he replied.

Harry was about to speak until a pillow came flying across the room and hit him in the back of the head.

Both boys looked to see that it was Blaise who threw the object.

"What was that for?" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well some people are trying to sleep, if you haven't notice," he started before looking over Harry's shoulder to look at Draco, "And I see sleeping beauty is awake."

"How long was I out for exactly?" he asked.

"Probably about 15 hours," Blaise replied before looking back at Harry, "Does he know what happened yet?"

"Well, I was getting to that before you interrupted me with that pillow," Harry said, looking at the white object on the floor.

"Well, you interrupted my sleep, so I interrupted your explanation. So now we're even," Blaise said, smirking.

"Can we please just get to the point now?" Draco complained.

"Should I tell him or should you?" Harry asked Blaise.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" the blonde boy said, irritated.

"Alright, calm down," Blaise started, "Well, let's start with asking you what you remembered from yesterday?"

"All I remember was staying behind when the rest of you guys headed to the Great Hall. Everything from there is just a blur to me now," Draco explained.

"Well, it didn't take long for Jenine to notice you were gone, so she and I decided to go look for you," Blaise started, "The first place we stopped by is the tower, 'cause we thought you would mostly be there. But we found candy wrappers on the floor instead."

"You owe us candy, by the way," James said, coming into the conversation.

"Wait, how much did I eat exactly?" Draco asked.

"All of it. Down to the last Jellybean," he replied.

Blaise cleared his throat so that he can start again.

"As I was saying," he said, annoyed.

"See? Ho does it feel to be interrupted now, Zabini? Karma's certainly a bi-" Harry started.

"Can we just go on with the story already?' Draco complained.

"Again, as I was saying," Blaise started, "Jenine and I got very panicky after we saw how much candy you ate, so we started running all around the castle, but we had no trace of you. That is, until we reached the Great Hall again."

Harry cleared his throat before Blaise sighed and looked at him.

"What now, Potter?" he asked.

"Can I explain the story now?"

Blaise looked at him for a second before sighing again and saying, "Sure, sure."

"Okay, sow while we were all still eating, you come into the hall acting pretty off," Harry started.

"Like how off?"

The messy black haired boy thought for a second before saying, "Like walking around while making drunk noises off."

"Ah," Draco said, turning red in embarrassment.

"And then Blaise and Jenine come in. And that's when they tell us why you've been acting that way."

"And then I get all crazy and start running around before you guys knocked me out, right?"

"Yes, and no," Ron said, listening in as well.

"What does he mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, something happened before we actually got a chance to knock you out," Blaise said.

"Which is?"

They boys then muttered something so low that Draco couldn't make out a word they were saying.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Draco said, annoyed.

"Hey look! Mr. Propose on a sugar high is up!" Fred said, coming around Draco's bed. By now, all of the boys were awake and listening to the conversation.

"Morni-, wait WHAT?" Draco said, "What did you just call me?"

"Mr. Propose on a sugar high," Fred said lamely before looking around, "Oh. You haven't told him yet."

"TELL ME WHAT?" the blonde boy said, now turning hysterical.

"Calm down now, mate," Blaise said.

"NO. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT I DID!" he shouted.

The boys looked at each other before Fred said, "Oh come on guys, just tell the poor guy already."

When the boys look hesitant, Fred sighed and turned to Draco. "You proposed to Jenine while on a sugar high."

"Well why on earth would I do that?" he replied, calmer but now worried.

"I don't know. I guess it's because of the George thing," Ron said.

"Well, Jenine didn't take it seriously, did she?"

"I don't know. But I think it's up to you to find that out," Harry said.

Draco nodded before the boys got ready and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When the boy's entered the Hall, they found the girl's already finishing up their food.

"Well look who's awake," Ginny muttered to the group.

The girls looked up to see the boys walking over to the table. Jenine gave the girls a look that told them to hurry eating so that they can leave the hall.

The girls complied and as soon as the boys sat down, the girls stood up and left the hall.

But all the girls except for Jenine and Charlotte couldn't help but flash a smile at their boyfriends.

"Is it really that bad?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, maybe worse," Sirius said.

"What do you think I should do now?"

"Well, try talking to her, mate. That's all you can do," Blaise said.

Draco thought about it before nodding, making the rest of the meal continue in silence as everyone thought about how that conversation would go.

All day, Draco tried to find a perfect time to go and talk to Jenine. When she was alone, though it wasn't common that day, he hesitated and told himself to do it later.

But at the end of the day, Draco manned up and decided to talk to her. As he was about to turn a corner, he saw here with Charlotte and Arianne.

"I just need to use the loo for a quick second," Jenine told them.

"Alright. We'll just start heading to the tower then," Charlotte said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," the girl said before heading into the restroom.

When the other girls left, Draco looked around for other people before waiting by the bathroom.

When Jenine walked out, she was startled when he saw the blonde haired boy standing there.

"Draco," she said, "I didn't expect to see you here. The boys' bathroom is down the hall."

"That's not what I'm here for," he said.

"Then what are you here for?" she asked, starting to walk quickly towards the tower.

"I wanted to talk," he started, "about what happened yesterday."

"Well, what's there to talk about?" she asked, now entering the common room. Luckily, everyone was up at their dorms, leaving the room empty.

He turned her around so that they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry," he said, grabbing her hands, and tried looking into her eyes, but she kept looking away. "I'm sorry I messed up. Please, I don't want you to be mad at me."

Jenine finally looked up at him. "Did you mean it?"

Draco looked at her funny. "Of course. I really am sorry."

Jenine sighed and took a step back from him, away from his grasp. "No, I meant… Did you mean the proposal?"

He hesitated. "I…" He paused and sighed. Jenine frowned. "I don't know, Jenine. I love you, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if we should take it to that step yet."

Tears began to form in Jenine's eyes, and Draco's heart broke. She choked, "What's stopping us?"

Draco looked down. "I don't know…"

"No, really. I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

He sighed and looked up. "Honestly? I'm scared."

Jenine walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Of what?"

"I don't…know." He looked up. He looked so stressed. But Jenine wouldn't take any of it. She was angry…though she knew she really shouldn't be.

Jenine stomped over to the staircase and stopped to turn around. "Then please tell me when you do find out, because I'd like to know where this relationship is headed."

She then ran up the stairs before slamming the door and left Draco with his thoughts.


	20. The Second Umbridge

**Hey guys! Omp, I feel so bad for not uploading in such a long time! D: You must think I'm a really bad person :/. It's just really hard with school still going on and everything. **

**But luckily, summer is coming, and I can start updating two times a day and things like that. xD Haha so yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks past and true to her word, Jenine tried to avoid Draco as best she could until he was able to make up a reasonable explanation.

It was finally the day before classes started, and Melany and Jenine were in their classroom setting up for the final half of the school year.

"Time sure flies," Melany said, arranging books on a shelf.

"I know, right? It seems just like yesterday when we just arrived here," the other girl replied while looking through papers on her desk.

"So," the other girl started, but didn't know if she should say it or not.

"So, what?" she said, catching her hesitation.

"So," she said, clearing her throat, "How are things between you and Draco?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Oh yeah, not talking to each other for about 2 weeks is considered fine."

Jenine sighed and put down the papers while rubbing her forehead. "It's just, now I'm believing that this whole relationship was just a joke."

"Oh come on Jenine," Melany said, "He may used to be a complete jerk, but I doubt he would ever do that to you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she said, smirking.

"Uh, I can name a few times you weren't," the other girl said laughing, "I don't know. I just think that this relationship is going too slow."

"Ah, but patience is key, my dear."

"Yeah, yeah," Jenine said, rolling her eyes.

"Just give him some time. Eventually he'll come around."

Jenine simply nodded before going back to her papers.

The next morning, the Great Hall was filled with excited conversations about how their holiday went. At the table, only the students were there. The teachers were probably getting ready for class.

Draco, still feeling very guilty, played with his fork while the others chatted happily. Blaise noticed this, and nudged him on the arm.

"You know your foul mood is even bringing me down?" he said.

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled, still playing with the fork.

"Why don't you try talking to her again?"

"And say what? 'Oh I'm sorry, Jenine, but I don't think I can marry you now, considering we've been together for nearly four years now'?"

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere, you know," Blaise replied.

Draco dropped his fork and sighed. "I just don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet."

"Well good luck with that, because our first class is Muggle Studies."

Draco groaned before the boys left to the class.

"Welcome back, students," Jenine said when class started.

Everyone replied with enthusiasm as they wondered what they would learn about on their first day back.

"I assume you all had a wonderful holiday?"

They nodded. Jenine then nodded at Melany to continue.

"Now today, we will be learning about Muggle traditions. Most of these traditions are very similar to our traditions. Can anyone name some?"

A few hands rose up and Melany pointed to Lily.

"Anniversaries?" she asked.

"That's one," Jenine said, "Anything else?"

Sirius raised his hand and Jenine pointed at him.

"Marriage," he said.

"Ah, that's one of the important ones," Jenine replied, "One that can be so important to someone."

Draco shot his hand up.

"What?" Jenine said, coldly.

"Professor, would you like to explain why marriage is so important to people?" he asked.

Well, Draco, what I can sa-" Melany started.

"Marriage is important because it is basically the next major step in the relationship that people have to commit to. But, of course, there are still some people out there that don't have the guts to commit," Jenine said, directly aiming at Draco.

Draco raised his hand again and Jenine pointed at him.

"Well, maybe some people just want to take things slow or they're just not ready," he stated.

"Again, they're just scared of commitment," she said.

Draco slammed his hands on the desk and stood. "So what if I'm scared? Wouldn't you have second thoughts about it, too?"

"No, I wouldn't, Draco. We've been together for so long and I haven't been so sure about anything in my entire life."

"It's just," Draco paused, "I just don't know. It's not like I've doubted this whole relationship."

"Then what is it then? Is there another woman? Huh? Is that it?" Jenine said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Draco opened his mouth in shock and said, "I can't believe you actually said that, let alone think it."

"Lately, Draco, I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of your mouth," she said, looking away.

The whole class was in shock of what had just unfolded in front of them.

"And that's another Muggle tradition, ladies and gentlemen. Acting for the fun of it!" Melany said, breaking the silence.

The students looked at each other in surprise before exploding into applause for the so- called acting. And to Melany's relief, it was finally the end of class and she sighed when the kids piled out of the room.

"Draco, stay," Melany said in an angry tone.

Draco sat while Melany looked at Jenine and pointed to the seat next to Draco.

"Why should I-" Jenine started.

"Just do it!" the other girl replied, her tone getting louder.

Jenine walked over to the desk while Melany closed the door.

"Can one of you two explain to me what just happened?" she said, standing in front of them.

Neither of them replied.

"Out of all the time you guys had between the holiday and the start of school you chose now to suddenly explode?"

"Well it did sorta just came out," Draco said.

"Yes, well, I expected more self- control from both of you."

Both of them were both looking down on their desk.

"Now I don't know about you two, but I'm honestly sick and tired of all this rubbish that's been going on. And I can name a few people who can agree with me."

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Jenine asked.

Melany thought for a second before saying, "Draco, tonight after dinner you will have to serve detention."

"But how's that going to help anything?" he said, irritated.

"Well I was getting to that but you rudely interrupted," she replied, and Draco mumbled a sorry.

"As I was saying," she continued, "You will be serving detention with Ms. Potter after dinner."

"WHAT?!?!" they both said, standing up.

"Sit!" she said sternly, and they agreed.

"Honestly, Mel, I don't think this is such a good idea," Jenine started.

"Well don't you both want to resolve this situation?"

The both hesitated before nodding.

"So the only way to do that is if you have a one on one with each other. And you will not come out of this room until you do."

"Don't tell me you're going to charm the door?" Draco said, miserably.

"Ah, good guess Draco. So are we onto an agreement?"

"Well, do we have a choice?" Jenine asked.

"Actually, you don't. So you will to report here right after dinner. And don't even try to avoid it, because I will have people to fetch you wherever you've run off to."

"Wow, Mela, you sound almost as bad as Umbridge," Jenine said.

"Really? Well, I have been practicing," she said, but then cleared her throat and said, "So do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded before Draco was excused to go to his next class.


	21. Bloody Brilliant, Indeed

During dinner, Draco was anticipating but loathing the detention session with Jenine. At one point, he actually considered obliviating Melany and Jenine.

But he knew he had to get this done sooner or later. So he chose sooner.

Down the table, Jenine was blankly staring at her plate.

'_What am I supposed to say_?' she thought.

Melany then nudged her and said, "Come on, it's time."

"Do we really have to do this?" the other girl complained. But all she got was a glare.

"I guess we do," she muttered as the both stood up and excused themselves from the table.

Melany nodded at Draco to signal him, but he simply looked away.

"I know you saw that," Blaise said.

"You know about it?" Draco said, surprised.

"Of course I do. Everyone in the group does."

"And you support it?"

Blaise nodded and gave him a stare, which made Draco sigh and stand up to follow the other two girls.

They walked without saying a word to the classroom. When they reached the door, Melany let Jenine and Draco go in first as she cast a charm on the door.

"What's the charm for?" Jenine asked after she was done.

"It's so that you guys can have a true and sincere make up," she explained.

"And what will happen if we do?"

"It will let you guys out," she said simply as their jaws dropped.

"You mean," Draco started, gulping, "we'll be locked in here until we solve this whole thing out?"

"Exactly. Have fun!" Melany said with a smile as she walked out and closed the door.

"Just bloody brilliant," Draco muttered.

Then the room became quiet as both were deep in their thoughts.

As much as he wanted to say the first word, something was holding Draco back. He was still so angry at her for blowing him off like that. But then again, he still loved her more than anything.

Meanwhile, Jenine was also wondering whether or not she should have the first say. As much as she wanted him to commit, she also wanted things to go back the way they were before all this.

"This is stupid," she finally said.

Draco looked at her and said, "What?"

"This whole situation. It's stupid," she repeated.

"Well finally we're on the right page," he said, but she gave him a look and he mumbled a sorry.

"It's alright. I just feel really bad for forcing this all on you," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

He saw this and pulled her into a long hug.

"And I'm sorry for accusing you of ever cheating on me," she said, breaking into a sob.

"It's alright, love," he said.

She suddenly broke the hug and asked, "Can I ask you something, though?"

"Anything."

"Why are you scared?"

Draco sighed and though for a moment before saying, "It's just, well, this is the first real relationship I've ever had."

"How about Pansy?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Don't even go there," he said, while she burst out laughing, "As I was saying, since this is my first real relationship, I just wanted to take things easy. If not then this whole relationship might have been over in a week."

"So let me get this straight. Your other relationships were over because you decided to shag them in less than two days?" she asked, jokingly.

"I guess you can say that," he said, smiling back.

"Alright, I understand now. And again, I am really sorry,"

He again pulled her in and they locked in a kiss, the first in a long time.

After they broke, Draco said, "I don't know about you, but I really want to get out of here."

Jenine laughed and nodded before they both walked over to the door. To their relief, the door opened easily and they walked back to the tower hand in hand.

When they entered, they were shocked to see Melany, George, Blaise, and Ginny knocked out on the couches.

Draco cleared his throat loudly, which awoke the sleeping figures with a start.

Melany looked around before seeing the couple standing there laughing. She stood up fast and ran to them while saying "Hooray!" before giving them both a big hug.

"So are you guys over this problem already?" Blaise asked.

They both nodded as George snuck behind Draco and gave him a big hug.

"Was that really necessary?" Draco said gasping for breath after he let go.

"Yes, my friend, it was," George said as he hugged Jenine.

"Well that didn't take as long as I expected, though," Ginny said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenine asked, offended.

"I mean, judging the situation and how stubborn you two are, you know," she said, turning red.

"She does have a point," Blaise said.

"Oh don't suck up to your girlfriend, Zabini," Draco said, making Blaise turn red as everyone else laughed.

"Well it's getting kind of late and there are classes tomorrow, so I think we should go to bed now," Melany said.

They all agreed and said their goodnight's before going back to their dorms.

The girls were surprised to still find everyone else awake.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Ginny asked.

"Well we were wondering what happened between my daughter and her boyfriend," Charlotte said.

"Did you guys make up yet?" Arianne asked.

"Sure did," Jenine said and all the girls smiled and gave her a big hug.

"So what happened?" Lily asked.

Jenine explained what had happened in the classroom and it left the girls in smiles at the end.

"I just have one question, though," Arianne said.

"Go for it," Jenine replied.

"Do you still want to get married?"

Jenine thought for a moment before saying, "Yes I do, but I respect his decision on taking things slow for now."

The girls nodded before getting ready for bed and turning in for the night.

Meanwhile at the boys' dorm, everyone was still wide awake.

"So after all that, you still end up with her?" Fred asked, teasingly.

"Well it wasn't that hard," Draco said, shrugging.

"So when will you actually get the guts to marry her?" James asked.

"Soon, very soon,"' the blonde replied, laying down on his bed.

"Which is translated, 'Oh in about 50 years or so,'" Sirius joked, which made everyone laugh.

On that note, they all got ready for bed, said their goodnights, and slept.


	22. One More Week

Time flew by so fast that the group finally found themselves on their last Hogsmeade trip.

"Can you believe that we're graduating next week?" Arianne said to Lily and Charlotte as they got ready for the day.

"I know! All we need to worry about now is our NEWTS," Lily said, worried.

"Oh relax, Lils. You're like the smartest witch I know. You'll do great," Charlotte said.

"Yeah so don't worry about it and just have a great time with James today," the other girl added.

Lily nodded and smiled as they finished up and headed down to the gates.

When they got there, they already found most of the people in the group waiting.

"So you guys excited for you last trip as a student? 'Cause I sure am, or was," Jenine said.

The girls nodded before Harry said, " Just make sure you three," he paused, staring at his aunt, cousin, and Draco, "don't get all sugar high crazy again."

"We promise," they all said in unison, annoyed.

As the group chatted, Hermione stood by herself, deep in thought. Ginny saw this and decided to go up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Hermione said rather quickly.

The redhead gave her a look and said, "Hermione Granger Potter, I've known you too long to know that there is indeed something wrong."

"Honestly, Gin, I'm fine," she said breaking into a weak smile.

"If you say so. But always know that I'm always here for you," she replied before pulling her into a hug.

They then walked back together to join the rest of the group.

In a matter of minutes, everyone had already gathered and were eagerly anticipating to get out of the castle and be free for a day.

When they got there, they all split up into couples, one exception being Fred and Ron, thankfully spending their day as brothers and not as lovers. Remus and Charlotte tagged along as well.

"Enjoyed this year, you guys?" Ron asked him as they walked around the candy shop.

"I did, actually. Mostly because of you guys," Charlotte replied.

"Aw I'm flattered," Fred said jokingly.

Remus laughed and said, "Too bad I won't remember any of you after this."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Don't you know brother?" Fred asked him, but was disappointed when he saw the look on his face when he didn't "We have to obliviate them."

The other boy's jaw dropped before saying "But why?"

"Think about it Ron," Remus started, "You know how much the future will change if you didn't?"

"Yeah but, won't it be good changes?"

The others shook their heads before Charlotte continued, "It just can't happen. The future is a very bad thing to change."

"I guess you're right," he replied, thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Arianne and Sirius were slowly walking through the streets while window shopping.

"So what are you planning to do after all this is over?" Sirius asked.

"No clue. Probably look for a job at the Ministry, I guess. You?"

"Same. Train to be an auror and such. So er," he paused, stopping in his place and looked at her.

"So what?" she asked.

"Uh, do you still want this," he pointed at himself and her, "To still go on after this?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, "Don't you?"

"Of course! I just wanted to ask you first before looking like an idiot at graduation."

"Sirius Black," she started, "I like you, a lot. Heck, maybe love you. And I would never throw that away just because we wouldn't be in school anymore."

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Really."

In the Hogshead, James and Lily were sitting together drinking butterbeer.

"Can you believe that the last week is already here?" Lily said.

"I know. It feels like yesterday when were on the train and I was trying to get you to sit on my lap," he replied, smiling.

Lily laughed as she said, "So much has happened this year. New relationships, new teachers, new fiends."

"And don't forget about meeting our kid."

"How can I forget about that? Overall this year's been great."

"I agree."

"And now all we need you worry about is NEWTS," she said, nervously.

"Ah, typical Lily. Don't stress it. You're going to do fine," he said.

"I guess. I think you'll do good too."

"Well of course I will!" he said, proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes as they continued their conversation.

Hermione and Harry were quietly walking around the small town, with Harry trying to make conversation.

"So you excited to go back home?" he asked her, but she didn't reply, "Hermione?"

"What?" she said, suddenly.

"I said, are you excited to go back home?" he repeated.

"Oh yeah. I mean I'll miss everyone here, but I'm still excited to go back to our time," she said, and then going into deep thought again.

"Okay, Hermione, what gives?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" she says, innocently.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about. You're not acting like, well, Hermione, and I want to know why," he said.

"Honestly, I'm fine," she said.

But Harry stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

Hermione sighed and said, "Okay, I do have something to tell you."

Blaise and Ginny were walking around when they say Jenine and Draco come out of the candy shop.

"Please tell me you didn't buy all of that for yourselves," Ginny said, pointing at the bags of candy they were carrying.

"Well of course it's not, Gin," Jenine replied, "These are for our little graduates."

"Oh, well that's considerate of you guys," Blaise said, surprised.

"Yeah, but some of it is for us," Draco said.

"Typical," the other couple said.

"So where are you two headed to?" Jenine asked.

"No where, just walking," the redhead replied.

"Can we join then?"

They nodded before they continued their walk around Hogsmeade.

"So I think something's wrong with Hermione," Ginny said.

The others looked at her while Jenine said, "What do you mean."

"Well," she started, "Before we left, she was all quiet and stuff. I tried asking her what was wrong and such, but she said everything was fine."

"Maybe she's just sad that we're leaving already," Draco said.

"No, it think it's something more than that," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh well. She'll tell us when she's ready I guess," Blaise said, and everyone agreed.

Melany and George were just about done looking around and were already heading back to the castle.

"So we're leaving in a week," George said as they were walking back.

"Yeah I know. Time flies so fast these days," Melany started, "But then again, I am ready to go back to the shop and work."

"You must really like working there, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she said, smiling.

"Well good, because I don't want you to quit."

"Oh geez, George, I wouldn't do that. I mean even if something goes wrong between us, I'd still be working there."

"But nothing will go wrong, right?"

"If you don't screw it up, then no, nothing will go wrong," she said teasingly.

George just stuck out his tongue before Melany gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't see why you were all sad about this," Harry said, smiling.

"Well, I didn't know how you would react. So you're okay with it, then?" she asked.

"Okay? I'm more than okay! I'm bloody fantastic about it!" he said.

"What is with your mouth today?" she teased.

"I don't know, excitement I guess?"

"Well I'm excited too, but I'm not cursing!"

Harry made a face at her before saying, "So when do you want to tell people?"

"I was thinking graduation? I don't know, it's entirely up to you," she asked.

"Graduation it is," he said before giving her a hug and kissed her.

Graduation will surely be very eventful, indeed.


	23. Man Hugs & A Pregnant Man?

The NEWTs week passed by like a breeze and everyone felt confident about themselves. As soon as they knew it, it was already the morning of graduation. They all decided that they should hang around with their families for one final time as separate groups.

Sirius, Arianne, and Melany decided to take a walk around the grounds one last time before leaving this place.

"So after today, you guys will officially be free from this place. Excited?" Melany asked them.

"In a way, yes, because I don't have to worry about those long nights of homework and such," Sirius replied.

"But then again, this place acted like my second home, so I'm really going to miss it," his girlfriend finished.

"Ah don't sweat it. You guys will come back sooner or later to visit," their daughter reassured them.

"Yeah, I guess. But you're leaving!" Arianne exclaimed.

"Again, don't sweat it. You guys will have me real soon," she said, smiling at their red faces.

"Good point," Sirius started, "And I think we should be heading back now as it's about 2 hours 'til the ceremony."

The girls agreed and they walked back together with smiles on their faces back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Harry, Lily, James, Charlotte, and Jenine were sitting near the lake having a conversation on their own.

"So a muggle, eh sister?" James said, looking at his sister.

"Well it seems that way since Jenine is Half- Blood," she said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but it sure felt nice having you guys here for our last year," Lily said.

"Yeah, it felt nice seeing our young, innocent parents," Jenine said.

"Innocent? You mean the complete opposite don't you?" Harry replied, laughing.

"Well what did you expect from us? I mean even if we are your parents, we do have our moments," James said.

"Yeah well, it was just unexpected," his son replied.

"Well life is full of surprises, isn't it? I surely learned that this year," Charlotte replied.

The others agreed before Jenine said, "I'm just so bummed that we have to leave tonight."

"Aren't we all?" her cousin replied.

"Well at least we made the most of our last year here, didn't we?" James said and they all nodded.

"Well it's getting pretty late so I think we should all go back now," Lily said.

They all agreed and headed their way back to the castle.

Fred and George were walking back from the Great Hall to the tower to get ready.

"So you ready for you big moment, Forge?" Fred said.

"Yeah, I guess. Just really nervous," he said, gulping.

"Ah don't be, Georgie. You'll do great. Just make sure you say her name right and you don't ramble."

"But that's what I do when I'm nervous, Gred! I get this wrong and I start to ramble. And if I'm nervous about it now, then imagine what I'll be like during that time!" he said, panicking.

"Oh calm down, will you? Why are you so nervous, anywho?"

"Rejection, that's what!"

Fred laughed as George said, "Do my panic attacks amuse you?"

"No, the thing that amuses me is that you actually believe she'll reject you."

"Explain."

"Oh come on, George, you two obviously love each other. And there's no apparent reason why she won't take it. So I don't see the problem."

George thought for a moment before saying, "You know, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for making me feel better, though," he said.

"That's what I'm here for," Fred said before opening his arms for a hug.

"You're kidding, right?" George said, staring at him.

"Come on, what harm will a little man hug cause?"

"Oh alright," he said before looking around and then hugging him for a second and then letting go.

"See, did that hurt?"

"Only my ego," George said as they entered the room.

In the girls' dorm, everyone was getting dressed and were feeling pretty anxious about the day's next events.

"So, Hermione, you feeling better now?" Ginny asked.

"Better than ever," Hermione said, smiling.

"What was wrong with you, anyway?"

"Oh, you guys will find out later."

But Ginny merely pouted.

"Later, I promise," she reassured the redhead, "Now go finish getting ready."

"Fine," Ginny replied, annoyed.

Finally, the moment had arrived when the graduation ceremony was about to begin. After Dumbledore had made his speech, he asked each of the teachers to give a little speech of their own. First it was Melany and Jenine.

"Well we just came up here to say congrats to all the graduates," Melany started.

"And if you fail at life one time or another, just get plastic surgery so you can start your life all over again. Because if I can do it, you can do it!" Jenine finished.

They then walked off the stage as everyone cheered and applauded for them.

Next, it was Harry and Hermione.

"Should we do it now?" Harry whispered as they walked up the stage.

"No, let's just wait until after when we're eating," she replied, and Harry simply nodded.

"Well, I hope that we helped you guys to prepare for life after Hogwarts and uh," Harry paused while he looked at Hermione.

"And just live your life the way you want because it's too short to waste," she continued.

With that, everyone clapped for them as they left the stage. The twins were left as last.

"Well I hope you guys had an awesome time in our class," Fred started, which made some of the students give a 'yeah'.

"Hey calm down now. This is your graduation after all. Save the fun for later," George said.

"So we just wanted to say have fun today and have fun with life after this," his twin said, which earned them a standing ovation.

The twins bowed before leaving the stage. But George stopped and went back.

"Before this is over, I just want to do one more thing. Can I please call Melany White to the stage?"

Melany was in shock as she stood up and walked on the stage.

"As you know, Ms. White and have been dating for quite a while now," he started.

"George, what is this about?" Melany whispered, turning red.

But he ignored her and said, "So I think it's about time I do this," he said before kneeling before her.

Melany gasped as George checked his projects frantically for the box.

"Oh Georgie!" Fred called from the audience.

George turned around as Fred threw him the box.

"I owe you one," he replied.

"You always do!"

By then, Melany was cracking up, along with people in the audience.

"Well I don't want to make this fancy so here it goes. Melany White," he said before whispering "Or Melany Black."

He then spoke in his normal tone and said, "Will you marry me?"

Melany looked like she was in deep thought for a moment before smiling and saying, "No."

The audience gasped as George opened his mouth in shock.

Melany rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, I'll marry you."

George smiled as he put the ring and her finger and stood up to hug her. The crowd stood up while clapping and cheering.

At the after party, everyone was smiling and enjoying their last moments at Hogwarts as well as being one big group.

"So first Harry and now old Georgie here," Fred started, "Makes me wonder who'll be next."

"10 galleons it'll be Draco," George said.

"You're on," his twin replied as they shook on it.

"Well I'll bet you both 15 that Harry will be the first one to produce offspring," Blaise said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before nodding.

"No need to bet on that, Blaise," Hermione started.

The group just stared as they both stood up.

"Well, I don't know how to put this on softly so here it goes," Harry started.

"Oh I know, I know!" Jenine said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Jenine?" Harry said, annoyed.

"You're pregnant!"

"Well I'm not but Hermione is," Harry said.

"Aw poo I wanted to know a pregnant man," she said, disappointed.

Everyone laughed and congratulated them as Ginny said, "So that is what was wrong with you?"

Hermione nodded before saying, "I was just scared on how Harry would react, that's all."

"How far along are you?" Arianne asked.

"About 4 weeks," she said.

"So we're expecting a grandchild? Wow I feel so old," James said.

Everyone laughed as Dumbledore made their way to their table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you had a wonderful 7th year," he started

Everyone agreed.

"But now I must say that it is time for these lovely professors to go back."

Everyone's face fell and their good mood dimmed.

"Can we at least see them off?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course you can. Just meet up at my office in about 30 minutes," he explained.

They all understood and left to go to their tower.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the office and already found Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Are you all ready?" he asked them.

They simply nodded before he turned to the former students.

"As for you lot, I'm afraid I would have to erase your memory after they leave for the sake of the future's events."

"Yeah, we saw that coming," Sirius said.

"Well now is the time to say your last goodbyes before leaving."

Everyone started hugged one other.

"Say hi to my future self for me, will you?" Sirius told his daughter.

"I will," she said before giving him a hug.

"You take care of her, you hear?" he told George.

"Will do," he replied, turning red.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," James said as they hugged.

"And take care of that baby and Hermione as well," Lily said, hugging him as well.

"I will, promise," he replied.

"Go easy on that candy," Charlotte said to Jenine.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, too," she said laughing.

"Watch over her, will you Draco?" she told him.

"I will if she does the same for me," he teased.

"Alright, time to get going," Dumbledore announced.

The group held on to their portkey and as soon as they know it they were all ready spinning to the future.

The last word they heard was Dumbledore saying "Obliviate" to the others remaining.

* * *

**Well, I updated fast, didn't I? Haha.  
There's still one more chapter that I will probably be posting up later or tomorrow.**

So just wait!(: 


	24. Shocking Moments & A Whiny Baby

As the spinning slowed down, their surroundings became less and less blurred until they found themselves in the living room of the burrow.

"Everyone, they're back!" an excited Tonks called.

As soon as they knew it, they were being greeted by everyone in the house.

"Oh we've missed you all so much," Molly said, hugging one person after the other.

"How was I?" Sirius asked his daughter after they hugged.

"Same as ever, dad, same as ever. By the way, your past self says hi," she replied.

"Did it feel nice to see your parents?" Remus asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I learned so much about my mother and that we had a lot in common," Jenine said.

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Like those crazy sugar rushes," Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah! I remember Charlotte having a lot of those during our school years," Sirius recalled.

"Why don't we all finish this chitchat over dinner?" Molly said as she pushed everyone out of the room.

"So I found out how Lily and James got together," Ginny said.

"Well how did it happen?" Remus asked.

"It was just because of a measly cupcake," Ron finished.

But the group still looked dumbfounded.

"There was this one lesson Melany and I conducted where we paired up people so that they can make cupcakes for each other. Apparently they hit it off from there," Jenine explained.

"How come I don't remember that? Moony, do you remember that?" Sirius asked, turning to his long time friend.

"Well you probably don't remember that because Dumbledore had your memories obliviated after we left," Harry said.

Remus and Sirius thought and then slowly nodded in agreement.

"And you and mum hooked up in a coat closet!" Melany said while the others did.

"Now is that how it happened?" Sirius said, turning red.

"Hey Mel, what's that?" Tonks asked.

"What's what?"

"That thing on your right ring finger," she said, pointing.

"Oh. It's uh, a ring," she said, turning red.

Tonks turned to George and said, "You didn't."

"Ah, but he did," Hermione said, smiling.

"You didn't ask for my permission!" Sirius said, raising his voice.

"Actually, Sirius, he did," Blaise started.

"Well how could he if he was in the past the whole time?" Arthur asked.

"He asked Sirius' younger self. So technically it still counts, doesn't it?" Fred said.

"Not if you don't remember it, no," Sirius said.

"Oh come on, cousin, wouldn't you have approved, anyway?" Tonks asked.

Sirius thought for a second before saying, "I guess you're right. Again, as I said before, I like Melany happy. And when she's with you, she's happy."

"Thanks, Sirius," George said relieved.

"And this time, he didn't just say it because he was dared to!" Jenine said.

"Oh haha, very funny," the redhead replied.

"What? Just trying to lighten up the mood," she said, going back to her plate.

"So while we're at it, any more surprises while you lot were gone?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, like," Tonks thought for a moment, "Did anyone come back pregnant or something?"

Everyone laughed but the time travellers.

Molly saw this and stopped laughing as she sat staring at them with wide eyes.

"It better not be you, Gin," Molly said, warningly.

"Of course it isn't, mum!" she said.

"You guys' aren't marrying because she's pregnant, right?" Sirius said, getting frustrated again.

"Dad, we're not that stupid!" Melany exclaimed.

"Good, and I know you're not stupid," he said, calming down again.

They sat in silence before Arthur said, "Well who is it?"

Everyone then looked at Hermione and Harry.

"I plead the fifth," Harry said.

"Guilty?" Hermione replied, innocently.

Everyone sat there before Molly stood up and went over to Hermione to give her a hug.

"Hermione, dear, why didn't you tell us sooner?" she said, holding her tight.

"Well I didn't know how you would react. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Hermione I'm the complete opposite of mad! I'm so happy," she replied, forming tears of joy.

One by one, every one of the grownups gave both of them a hug.

"So how far along are you?" Tonks asked.

"About four to five weeks," she replied.

"Well if you need help or anything, you can always call me. I know from experience," she said, motioning at Serenity and Teddy.

"And me too! I mean, I did raise seven kids after all. Not easy, let me tell you," Molly said.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you, mum?" Fred said.

"Yeah, especially when you had us, right?" George finished.

"Actually, you two were the hardest to take care of, being that you two were twins and I had to do double the work," Molly explained.

"I think Ginny was the easiest to take care of, now that I think of it," Arthur said.

"Hah!" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at the twins.

"How about me?" Ron asked.

"Ah, let's just say that you were one of the most whiniest out of everyone," Molly joked.

Everyone laughed as Ron grew as red as his hair.

After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms to get a good night sleep.

"I can't believe we're finally back home," Jenine said as she got ready for bed.

"Well believe it soon, because we have to start work tomorrow," Melany said.

"Lucky for you guys," Ginny started, "At least you don't have rigorous hours of training to face."

"Yes, lucky us, eh Mela?" Jenine teased as they high fived each other.

Ginny rolled her eyes before they said their goodnights and turned in for the night.

* * *

"I can't wait to go back to the shop after so long!" Fred said, happily.

"Same here, Gred, same here," George replied.

"And to think that my twin brother is already on the first stage of getting whipped," he replied, jokingly.

George made a face as Draco said, "Well, look on the bright side. At least she's officially yours I guess."

"Yeah. But Draco," Blaise asked.

"Hm?"

"When will you make Jenine 'officially yours'?"

"Soon," he said as he got into bed.

"That's what they all say," Ron teased before they laughed and turned off the lights to go to sleep.

* * *

"Well that went easier than I expected," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know, our announcement. I was honestly expecting one of them to bite our heads off," she said, laughing.

"Well good thing they didn't because I really want to stay married and have a child," he teased.

They both laughed before he asked, "So you're ready for tomorrow?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled before saying, "Not only that, but I'm also ready for the future and what it holds."

She then gave him a kiss before they got in bed and went to sleep.

Everyone was surely ready for the future now.

* * *

**And that's it, folks! The sequel is now done. **

**Man, that was fun, wasn't it? **

**Well I will be working on my next project soon, which will involve engagements, weddings, and babies! So watch out for that.**

**And please review and or suggest my stories to anyone that might be interested. I'd really appreciate it.**

**So yeah, bye for now I guess(:**


End file.
